


You Only Hurt the One's You Love

by RebbekkahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Hurt Sam, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Sam, Phone Sex, Pining Dean, Pining Sam Winchester, Prostitution, Rape, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbekkahMorningstar/pseuds/RebbekkahMorningstar
Summary: Sam has a life-altering realization and Dean doesn't take it so well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with fluffy intent, but something went horribly wrong. Oh well, it is what it is. Not beta read you know the drill! I may write a part two, I may not, just depends.

At sixteen Sam is lanky too tall and too skinny, his hand me down jeans just a tad too short and his hair a tad too long. He is shy for such a handsome young man, never able to grasp social skills, having to move from town to town. Never having a friend for more than a few months, and the only time he had a girlfriend he managed to mess that up when he stumbled his way through a very awkward kiss.

So it really shouldn't come as a surprise that he is now the laughing stock of a new school. He dreaded coming into class, taking his seat and staring down at the desk, he could hear the snickers. He wished that he would have just faked being sick, he already knew more than the teachers at this backwoods high school.

Sam being the smart pretty boy was something that most girls would run from, but Cindy could only look at nerdy Sam with heart eyes. She was the head of the cheerleading team, closer to his big brothers liking than his own, but she insisted that she had liked him. Blushing and stuttering Sam had agreed to go out with her. That was three weeks ago.

In three weeks Sam hadn't tried anything more than a hug outside of the school before jumping shotgun in his brothers 67 Chevy. Dean was more than impressed with his little brothers catch, if not just a little jealous. 

"That's my boy," Dean smiled sliding into the driver's seat. 

Sam blushed fiercely and turned his head to avoid his brother's gaze, "Yeah sure." 

“So, you tapping that?”

“Dean! God, no is that all you think about! Not everyone has to get laid on a nightly basis.” Sam had turned completely away from his brother.

"Maybe it's time you made your move Sammy, a girl like that won't wait around forever." Came his brother's snide remark. 

“Maybe I will, there is a party tomorrow and I really want to go with her.” Sam lied, he hated parties, any social event scared him.

“Maybe you can go, talked to Dad, he isn't going to be back until sometime next week. I think you have been good enough to go. Just don't forget we have training this weekend.”

He had gone to a party Saturday with his now ex-girlfriend, things turned quite disastrous when she pulled him upstairs to her friend's bedroom. She pushed his back against the door and started kissing down his neck, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and letting them pool at his ankles. She worked her hand in his boxers only to find Sam wasn't aroused. 

She tried every trick in her book to help the poor boy get hard, poor Sam, on the other hand, was scared, and unsure of why he couldn't perform. After a half hour she laughed at him and left him standing in the room ashamed and crying. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to collect himself before making his way downstairs, only to see his date grinding against Luke the head of the football team. Everyone was pointing and snickering at him.

He ducked out the door and started walking back to the motel room he shared with his brother. The tears that flowed weren't of sadness they were of anger. He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door, thankful for once that his brother wasn't here to question his tears.

He threw his jacket over the chair at the beat-up table and made his way to his duffle to get some clean boxers, before heading to the shower. He stripped and got into the shower setting the water for as hot as he could take it hoping to scald away this terrible night. 

He dried himself quickly and jumped in his bed, praying that he would be passed out before his brother got back from his latest conquest. The last thing that Sam needed was his brother asking him all kinds of questions about this party, or worse having to hear about the twat of the weeks flavor.

Thankfully he never heard his brother come in that night. He awoke before Dean and slipped out of the room headed for the local library. He ignored the giggles from the girls at the library and sunk his nose into a book about human sexuality. He didn't understand why he couldn't have sex with his girlfriend, sure he found her attractive, all the things he should want in a sex partner. Things he should want, he didn't really want her though, he never really thought about it before. 

He felt ashamed as he walked back to the motel room, all the feelings he was supposed to have for his girlfriend, he had for his brother. Not that he hadn't thought about it before, just never really realized that he wasn't attractive to a female at all. He didn't know how he would ever face his brother again.

He opened the door to their room and found that his brother was there and not alone. Flat on his back with a pretty slim blonde riding him is all Sam could see as he opened the door further. The anger of the jealous kind welled up inside him as he slammed the door and stormed off towards the truck stop across the street. Once he was on the curb he sat down realizing he had no money and really nowhere to go he figured he would just sit and wait. He hung his head staring at the ground. The cold wind on the back of his neck. 

“Hey kid what you doin' out here?” A man asked walking up from behind him.

“Just waiting on my brother sir,” Sam said looking up at the trucker, who looked to be about thirty.

"Well, kid if you're hungry you can make a quick fifty, brother will never have to know and then you could eat." 

“What would you have me do?”

“Well you could come back to my truck, and we can discuss things further,” the man smiled at him the way he had seen Dean smile at a million different waitresses.

“Sure, I guess I could,” Sam returned the smile standing up and following the man to a red rig.

The driver helped Sam onboard the rig and climbed in behind him. Sam sat down on the bed in the back, the driver stepped back with him pulling the curtain. He sat on the bed beside Sam laying his hand on his thigh. Sam wasn't sure how he felt about the contact, but fifty dollars was fifty dollars. 

“So tell me your name?”

“It's Jake,” Sam lied looking away from the man, “and yours?”

"I'm Chris, nice to meet you, Jake. So let's get down to business, all I ask is for you to strip down, put on a pair of panties and suck me off, does that sound like something you can do?" 

"I have never done it, but I'm willing to try, after all, I could really use the cash." 

“I'm sure you will do just fine,” Chris retorted standing up and pulling a shoe box from a cubby above the bed.

He fished through the box for a pair of panties he thought would look good on the young man. He held up a pair of light blue lace thong. Sam's face burned with embarrassment and arousal. 

“Here you go, put these on, I'm going to step to the other side of the curtain call me when you are ready,” Chris smiled wickedly at Sam before he disappeared to the front of the truck.

Sam quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on the lacy thong. Which surprisingly felt good against his skin. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"OK, I am ready," Sam said trying to mentally brace himself. 

Chris stepped to the back, looking Sam over with a predatory stare, “You're so beautiful, Jake, come on, on your knees.”

Sam nodded dropping to his knees staring up at the older man as he undid his pants and pulled his veiny hard cock out. He was long and Sam didn't know how he would ever be able to swallow him. Two seconds later Chris was rubbing Sam's lips with his fat cock head, precum coating his lips. Sam stuck his tongue out tasting the man, Chirs didn't waste any time sliding his cock into Sam's warm waiting mouth. Sam moaned around the heated, heavy flesh in his mouth. He rocked forward pushing the throbbing length further into his mouth. Bobbing his head the way he has seen many times in porn, or from walking in on his brother. Chris reached and grabbed Sam's long hair and thrust hard and fast into his face, causing Sam to gag, and gasp for air. Drool pooling on his chest, just as he thought he'd pass out his throat was filled with cum. Chris ripped his cock from Sam's mouth. Sam coughed trying to catch his breath. 

“Here just like I promised, now get dressed and get out, leave the panties on the bed,” He threw three wadded bills at Sam and left the bunk.

Sam picked his shirt up and wiped his mouth off. He stripped the panties off and left them on the bed, quickly dressing and leaving the truck. He ran back across the street knowing that Dean was probably looking for him by now. 

He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door, Dean was sitting on the bed with a half worried half pissed. He looked at Sam, he immediately rushed his brother. 

“Where the hell were you? How did you get the busted lip?”

"I was out, and it's not your business," Sam said flatly trying to push past his brother. 

"Yes, it's my business I'm responsible for you. Is this about what happened last night at that party?" 

“Nothing happened at that party, and I'm old enough to be responsible for myself.”

"Sam, I know all about what happened at the party, dude, come on, talk to me." 

“I was going to talk to you Dean, but you were just too busy to talk to me.”

“What do you mean, I'm always here for you to talk to.”

"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me coming in here and dumping my problems on you while your balls deep in some slut!" 

“Well that slut only came here to tell me to keep a watch out for you, rumor has it my baby brother can't get it up. Is it true.”

Sam felt the burn of blood filling his cheeks, he rolled his eyes again trying to push past Dean. Dean grabbed him by the elbow and pinned him to the floor on his stomach sitting on his brother's legs. Sam was embarrassed by how much this was turning him on. 

“Dean, please get off me!”

“Not until you spill!”

"Fine you asshole! No, I couldn't get it up for her, and no there wasn't anything wrong with her. There's something wrong with me, Dean! I sucked a truckers cock today, that's how I got the busted lip! I'm gay, you happy now!" Sam practically yelled at his brother. 

Dean jumped away from his brother like he had been burned, "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a freak!" He shook his head, "You just haven't been with the right woman yet, I promise you this is just a phase, it will pass."

“Who you trying to comfort there Dean, yourself, or me? Cause I'll tell you right now, I enjoyed having his cock in my mouth, earned me fifty bucks, more honest work than hustling a pool table.” he spat disgusted with his brother's hurtful words.

“It's not natural! Come on Sammy, you can't be serious right now, what will Dad do when he finds out?”

“Nothing about my life is natural, why do you find this so different! I don't care what Dad thinks, contrary to what you two seem to think this is my life, I will live it how I want too! Even if that means we can't be family anymore, as a matter of fact, we aren't family anymore!”

“Whatever, I don't want to have a freak for a brother anyway. I am telling Dad, cause there is no way in hell that you are going to be rubbing all over me anymore.” Dean hiss anger in his eyes.

“Don't worry about it, I was leaving anyway,” Sam grabbed his backpack and duffle shoving everything he owned inside. He pulled the key to the motel room out of his pocket and threw it at Dean. He needed to get as far away from Dean as possible.

“Where the hell are you going? You're sixteen, you'll never make it out there!”

“Watch me, I'd rather be out there, than here with you, or Dad, dealing with all this stupid fucking monster shit! I am not a mindless drone like you! I am my own person!” Sam walked out the door and back towards the truck stop.

Dean ran out behind him tackling him to the ground, “You're not going anywhere! Dad will kill me if something happens to you! You don't leave until Dad tells you too!”

“Do you really think I care what happens to you, let Dad kill you, I'm leaving and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me!”  
“So what Sam, are you going to go out there and be a whore?”

"Whatever it takes to survive," Sam spat getting his foot loose and kicking his brother in the mouth. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled his handgun out aiming it at Dean. 

“You know better than to pull a gun unless you plan on using it.”

“I plan on using it!” Sam growled body seething with anger, “You just can't understand, your primitive brain wouldn't let you comprehend anything past what you think Dad want's for you! I have a mind of my own, Goodbye Dean.”

“You wouldn't. You are too much of a coward!” Dean retorted angerly.

“Don't push me,” Sam stood up from the ground gun still aimed at his brother, angry tears threatening to fall as he made his walked away from Dean.

“You better shoot me, cause I ain't letting you leave that easy!”

Sam walked over to where his brother sat on the ground, he grabbed him by his shoulder shoving him to the ground. He straddled him planting his ass firmly on Dean's groin. He placed his hands on his brother's chest holding him down. He lent down licking his way up to the shell of Dean's ear.

“I have to leave, cause being around you would be bad for both of us. I want you so bad, I love you so much, and you hate me. You would probably kill me if you could, hell I wished you would kill me!” tears were falling from Sam's eyes landing on his brother's shoulder, "I can't live like this, I can't Dean. So either you let me leave, or you take me out," Sam sobbed placing his gun on Dean's chest. 

Dean cringed under his brother, “Like I said it's just a phase, stop freaking out, and get the fuck off me, we will find the right girl who can give you what you need.”

“You still don't get it do you, there will never be a girl!” He pushed himself from his brother walking away.

Dean watched his brother leave, his words churning inside his head. He knew that he had been harsh with his brother, but he could never let Sam know how he really felt, could never tell him he returned his feelings. He knew it spelled nothing but trouble for the both of them. He couldn't live with himself if he was ever the reason for Sam's pain. Even though he knew his brother's heart was crushed, he knew he was young and would recover.

Sam hitched a ride out of town, taking one last long look at his brother, trying to memorize the way his eyes looked, trying hard not to see the pain and longing in them. As soon as he was out of the state he broke down, crying ugly tears leaving all his pain in the grass and dirt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ran away, Dean is on the hunt for his brother. Sam's living his life out a prostitute, can Dean find him? (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sick with the flu. Not beta read, all mistakes are mine (I probably should fix the beta situation) anyway please read warnings. comments suggestions do you like it hate it let me know.

Dean walked back motel room, puke green carpet crunching under his boots. He needed to call his father, he was prepared to take responsibility for his actions. He just needed time to gather his thoughts figure out exactly what he was going to tell his father. He had not only failed at keeping Sam safe from monsters but had failed at keeping him safe from his own sick desires. Four hours he stood staring at the floor, pacing gathering his thoughts. 

With a sigh of reluctance, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket, the orange monocolored screen lighting up under his fingertips. He dailed one of two numbers he knew by heart. 

"What is it, son?" John's gruff voice came through the tiny speaker. 

“It's Sam Dad, he left,” Dean answered trying not to let his voice show the hurt his heart felt.

“What do you mean he left?” John growled into the phone, “How could you let him leave, Dean?”

"Well, he kinda had me at gunpoint, sir." Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“Goddamnit Dean, what happened for your bother to pull a gun on you?” John was confused as to how the two boys were fighting to this degree. When he left them he figured a week tops before the two were fucking like rabbits, the way Sam would look his brother up and down lust in his eyes.

"Well that's a long complicated and a rather personal issue Dad, let's just say that we didn't agree on a major life event and he left." 

“Did he try to come on to you?”

"DAD!" Dean hissed into the phone shoulders slumped forward, "Why are you asking me this?" 

“Did he?” John hardened his tone. “Boy just answer me, you won't be in trouble.”

"Well, not exactly he sorta came out to me, told me he was gay, I reacted poorly. Told him he needed to get with the right girl, he told me was leaving, couldn't live with me it this is what I thought." Dean stopped to take a deep breath trying and failing at calming his nerves. 

“How dense are you? Meet me at Bobby's be there by noon.” John hung up on his son shaking his head.

John looked down at his phone, he ran his finger across the down arrow, quickly finding Bobby's number. He pressed the green send button and waited for his only friend to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Bobby's voice boomed in John's ear.

"Hey Bobby, it's John, I have an issue. Sam and Dean are fighting, Sam ran away, and we really need to find him." John was always to the point no pleasantries were exchanged, but then again most of the time John wasn't a pleasant person. 

“I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking, and no I'm not too busy to help you,” Bobby retorted with a snarky attitude.

“I'm sorry but this is urgent, I'm headed your way, and Dean should be there in three hours or so.”

Bobby stepped out of his living room and into the kitchen, “John he's smart so keep calm and we will find him. Wanna fill me in on what went so horribly wrong?”

"Dean's an idiot that needs things spelled out for him in neon flashing lights I guess," John huffed. 

"Well I'll be on the look-out for Dean, be safe." 

“I'm about an hour out, see you then,” John hung up no goodbyes to Bobby either.

"Someone needs to work on their phone etiquette," Bobby huffed laying the phone to rest in its cradle. 

 

Dean gathered his gear and loaded it into the trunk of his beloved Impala. He checked the time knowing the drive would normally take three hours to drive but with little traffic, he could make it in two, and if he really wanted to push Baby he could make it in less. He cranked his car and headed west, to the only place he could call home. 

The passenger seat uncomfortably empty, Dean let a sob slip out, he missed his brother, like half of what made Dean whole was missing. Sam's hoodie lay in the backseat of the car abandoned by its owner. Dean reached behind him and pulled the hoodie to his lap. He lifted it to his face, Sam's scent flooding his senses making him long for his brother. He laid to hoodie on his shoulder and pressed his right foot a little harder on the gas elevating the Impala's speed from eighty miles an hour to ninety-five, pushing Baby at 4000rpms. Engine roaring under the strain. Dean trusts her with his life. Trust that she'll hug the curves and safely carry him closer to home, closer to fixing his epic mistake. Eyes blurry with unshed tears, he gripped the steering wheel harder, trying to make Baby feel his pain maybe she will sympathize with him, maybe she'll give up on him too. Engine pushed to the max, if she was smart she'd leave Dean sitting on the side of the road before he corrupts her beauty with is ugliness. One hour in the drive Dean pulls off the interstate stopping at a 24-hour truck stop, desperate for coffee and nicotine, he swore to Sam and Dad that he'd stopped smoking, but in situations like this, he just needs a smoke. He parks Baby at the gas pump and got out of his car. He walked to the rear and lifted the tag, removed the gas cap and put the nozzle in the car. He stood by her as she was refueled, keeping an eye on his back. When the pump clicked off he replaced the nozzle and the gas cap, he made his way inside the store to pay for his gas, cigarettes, and coffee. He left the gas station and pulled back on the interstate. He'd be home in 30 minutes. 

 

Sam was smarter than most gave him credit for, some idiots assume you have to be wealthy to be smart, that's just not true. Sam went south, knowing that Dean would call their father, that John would call Bobby, and the witch hunt would begin. Tears hadn't stopped flowing since he left Dean laying confused and hurt in the gravel parking lot of the no-tell motel they were staying at. The pain and the terror radiating from Dean's eyes as he watched Sam walk away. 

Sam had to leave, he couldn't bear another encounter with his brother and whatever chick he brought home, or whichever one he would saunter in smelling like. Couldn't take another trip to the laundry mat where he would scrub red lipstick out of Dean's jeans. He couldn't live with a brother who couldn't accept him for being him. Couldn't live in each other's pockets without falling into each other's beds. He was right to run. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew his teenage body could earn him enough cash to survive. He had the skills he needed to live on the streets. What's the difference really, between him living on the streets or in the rat-hole motel that his father would put him in? Sam bought a bus ticket and headed east, his destination was unknown. He'd probably never stop running because his brother and father would never stop looking. 

Eight hours on a bus is a long time to think, his heart ached that his brother couldn't understand him, that Dean probably hated him, that thought alone sent a fresh cascade of tears. His pack clenched close to his chest was soaked with his shed despair. He got off the bus in some redneck town in South Carolina, money spent, this was the end of his traveling. He gathered his things and made his way off the bus. His first step was to find a truck stop. He had to earn some cash, even if it was only enough to put some food on his stomach. He walked out of the bus station and into the cool crisp air. 

The only thing he could be thankful for was that winters in the south weren't as cold as they were up north so if he had to spend a few nights in the streets he wouldn't freeze, part of the reason he went east.

He walked three miles to the nearest truck stop and waited. He stood by the side of the building next to the fueling island. He hung his head and took deep breathes. It wasn't long before someone picked him up, an easy fifty bucks made.

 

Dean sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen with a black notebook opened in front of him. The names and numbers scrawled across the lines were some of the best people in the business. The three men sat with passing the notebook and explaining that they were looking for Sam and if anyone sees's him to call. No one had seen Sam, it was like his little brother had fallen off the map. 

"Well that's everyone, so son I guess we need to have a talk, and I wished like hell your brother was here for this. Sam is your soulmate Dean, that's why you are so close, why he clings to you, why he loves you the way he does. Now I understand if you don't have romantic feelings or want to fuck your brother, but if we find him, Dean, this isn't something that is going away. This is something that will have to be dealt with or Sam will keep running." 

"Yes Sir," Dean muttered staring at the floor, "What if I have feelings for him, Dad? Then what? Too many people out there know that we are brothers, I mean is there a state left we haven't lived in?" 

“Nobody outside the life has to know, and the people in the life will understand.”

"So Bobby you would be OK with me and Sam sitting outside making out?" Dean cocked his head inquisitively at the man he considered a father. 

“I'd be more uncomfortable if you brought in some random person,” Bobby retorted.

"So what makes you so sure that Sam is my soulmate, that we aren't just like the fucked up siblings from that V.C. Andrews book?" 

“Watch your mouth boy!” John warned his gaze turning into a cold stare, “I know this because I have done a whole hell of a lot of research into a few things, and everything I have studied points to you two being soulmates, I can't tell you much more than that. The rest you will have to figure out on your own.”

“So how do we find Sam?”

"We have the best eyes and ears out there, he will turn up, and when he does you make this right! Stop fighting against your instinct boy." 

“Yes Sir,” Dean said looking at the floor.

 

Six months Sam has been living on the street. He was enrolled at the local high school he was really trying to make something of himself. School during the day and a hooker at night. Some nights he makes enough money to get himself a room. sometimes the john takes sympathy on him and lets him stay in the room he paid for, on those nights Sam gets to eat at least one meal a day, and have a shower. On days where he can't have a shower he cleans up the best he can in the bathroom at school. Sometimes the guy fucking him is nice and sometimes not so nice.

Like last night, it started out just fine, but now he is sitting outside an abandoned school with, Sassah, a trans hooker that helped him get established. He didn't know that she was a he for about a week, she laughed and thanked him for the compliment. She is probably the only reason he hasn't died out here.

“Ok, sugah, tell me what happened last night,” She wasn't asking, she was demanding information. Sam was like a son to her and she wanted to track down the bastard that had beat him and kill him.

"Well it started like any other night, he took me to a nice room. He let me have a shower, alone. Do you know how long it has been since I had a shower? Anyways, I got out and he was sitting on the bed, there was a pair of teal panties and stockings on the bed he had requested me to wear so I put them on. We were having a good time like he was pretty cool until we fucked. I swear I cleaned up before sex, but when he pulled out there was shit on the condom and he lost it. That's when he started beating me." 

"Did you forget to take your laxative?" 

"I never take a laxative, this has never been a problem before. I mean really he is the one wanting to stick his cock in someone's asshole, what did he think was up there, gold?" Sam shook his head. 

"Well baby don't you worry, I am going to take good care of you," Sassah said handing him a pill and a bottle of water. "This will help with the pain, and these, my dear boy, are laxatives, take one pill three times a day and it will keep you clean and shiny!" she rolled out a ratty sleeping bag for him. 

“Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you,” he struggled to breathe as he laid down on the cold ground.

Sassah sat next to Sam, her drug of choice was Meth, she had explained it to Sam that she smokes Meth do stay awake. It's not safe to just sleep on the streets without anyone to watch your back. Sassah and Sam weren't always around each other, work sometimes pulled them in different directions, but this abandoned school was home to them.

They'd leave each other small tokens when they touched home base just to let each other know that they were still alive. The spot was behind a loose brick at the side of the school with the field. The rule was if they hadn't touched base in three days. They were in trouble.

Sam had gotten lucky when he limped up the side of the school that she had been here if she hadn't Sam would have been in trouble. He could have been killed or kidnapped or died from the pain alone. Sassah always had pain pills, she knew they were needed in this line of work, she accepted them as payment. 

It took Sam two weeks to recover from the bruised, possibly broken ribs. That meant two weeks without sustainable income. He learned his lesson though. 

 

Two years Dean had done much of nothing except search for his brother, following any lead he could get. He would hunt, taking his frustration out on whichever thing that went bump in the night got in his path. When his body was tired he'd drink himself to sleep, catching a few hours of sleep every week, then he was back on the trail. Sometimes he would just drive aimlessly wishing Sam would just magically appear.

Three months into a two-year search for Sam, Bobby and John had suggested looking into John Doe cases. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that Sam could be dead, something in his heart knew his brother was still alive, but he took their advice. While he was out looking he would take a picture of Sam into every police station he came across. Asking them if they had seen him, tell the same old tale of a runaway teen, that this picture was two years old, and that he would be eighteen now. 

He was in Georgia in the town of Tiften, showing the officer the picture of Sam. The guy just shook his head and frowned. He was on his way out the door when he heard two officers talking about a homeowner who was being tormented by something not natural in their home. He quickly snooped out the homeowner's address and showed up at their door. 

He knocked and waited. A man in his forties opened the door. He had an exhausted look on his face that Dean had known all too well.

“Whatever you are selling we aren't interested,” the man said flatly.

“I can fix the problem in your house, you know the 'not natural' one,” Dean retorted just as flatly.

“How do you know about that?” The guy huffed.

"Well I was down at the Sheriffs Office and I overheard two officers talking about it. I have loads of experience dealing with the 'not natural', and to honest, I need all the good karma I can get. So here I am offering to help you." 

"Do you really think that you can help us? My wife and my daughter are terrified and want to move, but we are so close to her school here," he stepped aside and let Dean inside his house.

“Oh I know I can,” Dean Smirked.

Took Dean one night to fix the issue with the vengeful spirit. He left that night tired and crashed at the motel. He slept for three hours before making his way to the house to check on the family.

"Thank you, you saved us, how can I repay you?" the man asked. 

"Well, I am looking for my brother, and I have literally gone to almost every police station in the country with no luck. If I leave you a picture of him, would you call me if you see him, even if you aren't sure. I will follow any lead. I am desperate." Dean smiled at the man. 

"Sure thing, anything to help you, after all, you did for us." 

Dean handed him one of the flyers he had printed out with Sam's picture and his, John's, and Bobby's phone numbers on it. He waved at them as he left, heading to the next town, where he would repeat the actions of a desperate man. 

 

Sam just graduated from high school, there was no celebration, he had work to do. He wanted to get out of the streets, he had been here far too long. He had a plan he would work until he had enough money to get to California then he would go to college. He was valedictorian for his school, and he had everybody clueless to his life outside. When a teacher would get a little too curious about his bruises, or why he was limping he would tell them that he had lost a boxing match. He was a master at keeping himself under the radar.

He didn't walk across a stage or make some big to-do of graduating. He picked his diploma up at the high school, stuffed it in his bag, with the rest of his belongings. He walked out of that school proud of his accomplishment. Even if it had cost him his body to do it. He was lucky in all his years on the streets he had never been picked up by the police, always staying just out of their reach. 

Three years on his own and he still missed his brother, still craved his brother's touch. Being away from Dean hadn't cured him of his unholy lust. He found himself seeking men who reminded him of Dean. Throwing himself to them and letting them have there way with him.

He found that the men who wanted more than just a tight ass to fuck were the ones who would pay the most. The real kinky men would bust their bank accounts wide open just to play out whatever fantasy they had. Sam had no problem with pain, his pain tolerance much higher than most. 

Greg came and picked him up at their meeting spot and took him to the hotel. Sam sat on the bed ready to negotiate a price for whatever he wanted to get his rocks off today. Greg had been a steady customer since Sam let him fist him. That earned Sam one thousand dollars and a very sore ass, but the pain subsided in a few days with the help of some Vicodin. Vicodin was his drug, he would take it to sleep off the pain that he endured to live. 

“So, Greg what will it be today?” Sam smiled.

“Well, today I want us to dress up in these costumes and fuck,” Greg pulled two very bad imitated were-wolf costume out of his bag, and I am going to were this around my cock.” he showed Sam the cock sheath.

It was large, probably the size of a fist, and the knot at the base was twice the size. Sam knew he was fixing to make a lot of money, he smiled at the man.

“So, how does five grand sound?”

“That sounds like a winner to me,” Greg's face lit up.

“Ok give me a few minutes I'll go change and get ready.” Sam grabbed the costume and his back-pack.

He swallowed two muscle relaxers and a pain pill with a bottle of water. He cleaned himself and lubed up. Using a medicine syringe to push copious amounts of lube in his ass. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Greg ready for him. 

Greg grabbed him and threw him on the bed face down, wrenched his legs open and drove inside him with no prep. Sam howled in pain as he was split open, thankful that the knot was still on the outside of his body. Even with the muscle relaxers and pain pill he was hurting.

“Stop!” He wailed from under the thrusting man.

Greg didn't seem to hear him, nor did he seem to care. He thrust harder into Sam's body forcing the knot inside. Sam blacked out from the pain.

Sam woke up to blood-soaked sheets, and no sign of Greg. On the nightstand was ten crisp one hundred dollar bills, and a note. _You did less than what we agreed to you_ _get less pay._ Sam had been raped, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He struggled to get out of bed and strip the god-awful costume off. The water in the shower was pink and he was weak from blood loss. 

Three thousand had turned to one, and he was in no shape for travel. He barely made it back to home base. Sassah was there waiting for him. The medication he got was stronger it was morphine. He laid on the ground for a week doped up and hurting. 

 

Five years after Sam had vanished Dean was on a hunt in Louisianna when his phone woke him from his not so peaceful, but much-needed sleep. He hadn't slept any more than three hours in three weeks. He was hunting down a pack of vampires and had finally gotten the last one just three hours before his phone started screaming from the bedside table. He blindly reached for it. 

“ 'ello?” he managed to get out through sleep groggy voice.

“Dean, you awake son? It's important,” Bobby's voice was calm on the other end.

“Yeah, I'm awake,” He lied rolling onto his back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“It's Sam,” Bobby said.

Dean shot up in bed, all nerves coming online at one time making him dizzy and his vision foggy. 

"He's been found, and it's not good, he's in a coma since you're next of kin they want you to come down to the hospital," Bobby's calm was slipping away into a tearful plea, “They don't think he is going to make it. I'm headed that way, but it will take a week for me to get there, you're closer.”

“Bobby, where is he?” Dean growled impatiently.

“He's in South Carolina, a nurse there had one of your flyers and called me.”

Bobby sent Dean the address for where his brother was and Dean was out the door leaving the key to the motel room hanging in the door. He didn't have time for the pleasantry of returning the key and checking out properly. He gassed up the Impala and was on the way to his brother. Panic building in his chest that he wouldn't make it on time. That his brother would die thinking that Dean hated him, never knowing that these last five years he had to remind himself to breathe without him. 

The ten-hour drive became a fourteen-hour drive, road work, and traffic through Atlanta was murder. He arrived at the hospital well after visiting hours, he was arguing with a security guard when a nurse walked past. 

“Dean Winchester?” She had relieved look on her face.

“I remember you, Georgia, wow, small world.” He tried to force a smile through his worry, “Can you please take me to my brother?”

“I didn't think you'd get here this quick, come with me and I will get you to him.”

Dean followed her quickly to the elevator. She leads him down stark white halls, bright with there artificial light, and the stench of a hospital. He hadn't been inside a hospital in two years. She stopped outside a heavy wooden door. 

“He's in there, but I want to warn you, it's not pretty. He was beaten pretty bad, stabbed twelve times, he has been through two surgeries, we suspect rape, but we can't prove it without him telling us.”

Dean hung his head, fighting tears he hadn't even seen his brother and he was hurting. He didn't know how he would handle seeing Sam in such a shape. He wanted to hunt down whoever hurt his Sammy and rip them apart.

“Just wanted you to be aware before you go in there, he is on a ventilator, he isn't able to breathe on his own.”

“What can I do to help him?” Dean asked looking up trying to keep his composure.

“Just be here for him. The doctor will be in soon to talk with you,” She smiled and walked away.

He took a deep breath and opened the door fearful for what he would see behind it. On the bed laid a very thin, pale, bruised body, his heart hurt by what he saw. He couldn't help but blame himself for the current state of his little brother, his soulmate. He sat down in the chair beside him. Sam's hair had gotten longer, he had gotten taller, and had he been eating he was sure he would have filled out. 

Dean longed to touch Sam, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Dean didn't dare reach out, afraid to cause Sam any more pain. After a few minutes of silent tears, he leaned over his brother's body. 

“Hey, Sammy, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. I am sorry for all the fucking mistakes I made. I am sorry for driving you away, I am so fucking sorry that I couldn't man up and be the partner you needed, but if you will just wake up, and have me, I'm here. God baby what happened to you out there, what did they do to my beautiful brother? Sam, you have to be OK, the only thing that has kept me alive in this world is hoping that one day I could find you and make everything alright. If you leave me now, I can't go on, I can't live knowing that you're gone. Please for me? For us, give us a chance baby boy." Dean cried hard sinking back into his chair. He didn't know if his brother would ever wake up, and if he didn't Dean would eat a bullet to be with him. 

 


	3. If Wishes were Fishes, I'd give you a lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for Sam's recovery Dean turns to Bobby for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a rough patch for me, and I do apologize for my shitty uploading habits, I aim to do better. Life has gotten in the way of my writing but I am back in the saddle and I hope to be back to my regular habits soon. thanks to those who are still here, and those who are new. I hope you enjoy this tale.

 

Dean sat by Sam all night with tears steady, looking over his brother's body. He had so many questions, how long had Sam been here? What had happened to him? Why couldn't Dean find him before this could happen? Dean blamed himself, he should have looked harder for Sam, he shouldn't have hunted at all, it was his fault Sam was here, he shouldn't have let him walk away five years ago, This was Dean's fault, and if Sam died that would be Dean's fault too.

The clock on the wall said that it was almost noon, Dean knew that the doctor would be in shortly to see Sam, as he was the last on the rounds. He stood up from the plastic chair and paced the room silent tears still flowing, wishing it was himself in that bed. A knock at the door jarred him out of his thoughts, he dried the tears from his face before the door opened. The artificial light from the hall spilled into the dimly lit room a young female doctor stepped inside. Her red hair braided neatly down her back hanging loosely over her Doctors coat. Her rounded face held a smile and bright eyes. 

“Good morning, I'm Dr. Camdon, I have been the one taking care of Sam here. You must be his brother,” she smiled at him, “Lydia told us you were here. So I am sure you have many questions.”

“Hi, Dean Winchester, how long has he been here?” Dean stammered realizing that if he had searched hospitals he may have found him sooner.

“Well, his friend brought him in about eighteen months ago, she dropped him and left, telling us nothing except his name was Sam,” She smiled rolling a stool over to sit down.

“What happened to him?” Dean asked looking at his brother's broken body.

"Well, he has suffered major trauma from multiple stab wounds, we had to remove his spleen and half of his liver. He had a collapsed lung, he was beaten pretty bad, left for dead. He had severe rectal bleeding, and some bite marks around his groin, they didn't look human, though," Dean's jaw was locked with anger, his eyes showing something predatory, something she should be afraid of, but found comforting. 

“He even attempted at waking up?”

“No, and normally we wouldn't keep someone with such a bleak outlook on life support this long, but I couldn't let him die. Something inside me couldn't sign the order to stop life support. I am glad I didn't.”

“Thank you for that, I will forever be in your debt for this, you don't know how much this kid means to me.”

“I think I have a clue,” She smiled, “I will be out in the hall, I'll give you some time, but I really need you to decide what to do with your brother. There isn't but a little more time I can give him.”

“Our Dad is on his way from, South Dakota, can you buy me that much time?”

“Of course,” She walked out the door.

Dean sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Bobby answered on the third ring.

“Hi Dean, how is he?”

“Not good, he's been in this coma for eighteen months! They want me to pull his plug! Bobby, I can't do that! I won't!”

“Dean, I may know another way to reach your brother, but it might not be safe,” Bobby sighed heavily knowing that Dean would do anything to save his brother.

“Safe for who, me or him?” Dean stood up pacing the room nervously.

"Well, the lore says that you can make a tea from an herb called an African Dream Root, I don't advise you be alone for this, wait for me!" Bobby stressed, "There are other parts to the lore, basically you will drink the tea and take a dream trip into Sam's walnut. From there you'd be on your own as to wake him up. It's dangerous because we don't know what's keeping him in the coma, you could get trapped there too." 

“Being trapped in my brother's head is the least of my worries, Bobby. How far out are you? Where can I get this damned root at?”

"I am making good time, should be there in by sundown tomorrow. You should be able to find it at any herbalist, you track down the herb and be ready when I get there." 

“Sundown tomorrow, Bobby have you slept?” Dean asked concerned.

“I'm an old hunter, son, I require about three hours a sleep a week, don't be worrying about me.”

“OK Bobby, see you tomorrow then.” Dean closed his phone.

He glanced around the room looking for a phone book, he looked in the stand by the bed, in the closet, everything was a no-go. He walked over to his brother's perpetually sleeping form and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Don't worry baby boy, I am coming for you, I will get you out of this,” he sighed, “even if it's the last thing I do.”

He stood over Sam for a minute trying to regain his calm cool demeanor. He squared his shoulders and popped his collar. He stepped out of the room and walk to the nurse's desk. 

“Can I help you,” an older lady asked as he walked up.

“Yes, I was uh looking for a phone book, you see I am not from around here, and I need a few things, wondering if you could help me out?”

She smiled at him, "Sure thing darlin'," she shuffled around in a drawer before pulling out a well-used phone book, "here you go, hun." 

“Thank you,” Dean smiled at her and took the phone book, “I'll bring it right back, I promise.”

He walked back to the room, phone book in hand he sat down, opening it to the Yellow Pages. He quickly flipped to the H section hoping that he could find at least one herbalist or apothecary in town. He was in luck. He quickly dialed the number. 

“Herb's Alternative, can I help you?”

“Yes, I am uh, looking for African Dream root, and was hoping you would have it.” Dean stammered.

“We do, anything else?”

“Direction's would be great.”

The woman told him he was only about five minutes out, which made him very thankful that he wouldn't have to be away from his brother for that long of a time. He put his phone in his pocket and made his way out of the room.

Once in the parking lot, he slipped into his car, familiarity washing over him, calming him instantly. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Baby, I found him,” he spoke to the car, “hopefully you'll get to see him soon, I bet you miss him as much as I do,” he smiled caressing her steering wheel.

The old hag hadn't mentioned the traffic would be hell, one minute he was driving through the countryside, the next he was in the middle of a traffic jam. He cursed under his breath what was supposed to be a twenty-minute trip was now going to take an hour. He pulled into the parking lot. The shop was right in between a sex shop and a liquor store. He shook his head at the humor in that and walked to the shop front. He hadn't been this nervous since he was sixteen and buying pot off a street corner. A gaudy sign in the window advertised herbal cures for, smoking, weight loss, and impotence. The last one made Dean snicker. 

He opened the door and stepped in, the walls were lined with shelves of glass jars full of random herbs. The back wall had bottles of pills, he was impressed by the inventory. He had expected loads of lavender, and pine cones, he didn't expect to find a fully stocked apothecary, 

"Welcome, how can I help you?" an older native American woman stepped from behind the counter.

"Hi, I called earlier, about some African Dream root," he said looking around the room. 

“Oh yes, how much do you need?” she smiled walking to the far left shelf and pulling down a large glass jar.

'Shit,' he thought, he hadn't asked Bobby how much he needed, "Um, how much would it take to put someone in a coma?" he asked slyly. 

“You look like you could use some rest, but not be put into a coma,” she laughed pinching some up and putting it in a smaller glass jar, “this should be enough to knock you out for a good solid twelve hours. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, I think we're good, and if I need more I know were to come to,” he grinned pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“That will be twenty-two fifty, and if you do come back, be sure to bring that jar with you, it will save you five bucks.”

“Thanks for the tip,” he said sliding her a credit card and hoping it wasn't maxed out.

She finished the transaction and handed him back his card. She slipped the jar into a velveteen bag and handed it to him, "I hope everything works out for you young man, you deserve a break." 

“Thank you,” he smiled at her confused, he took the bag and walked out to his car trying to understand what she had just said.

Maybe her words didn't mean anything, it's entirely possible that she was just being polite. His stomach was bitching demanding a sacrifice of a cow, wheat, and cheese, He hadn't eaten anything in a day. He quickly spotted a burger joint. 

Food, and herbs in hand he made his way back to the hospital, back to Sam. To the place where his whole life would start or end. He made his way to the hospital with expert precision. Finding his way back to Sam quickly. He stopped outside of Sam's room door, wishing that he would find his brother awake and laughing inside. He braced himself and opened the door. In just a little over twelve hours Bobby would be here, and if everything went well he would get his brother back one way or another. 

 

The next morning he was starting to get antsy, he couldn't rest. He wound up walking the halls until he found the chapel. He stepped inside and sat in a pew. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had prayed, probably after his mother had died, begging for her to be returned to them, or maybe when Sam was teething and John was away, he would pray for little Sammy to stop crying. Dean bowed his head and silently prayed for Sam's safe return to him. Vowing to whatever was listening that he would be forever in their debt if they would just grant him this on request. 

Dean doesn't know how long he sat in the chapel, time is an abstract concept to him right now. What he does know, however, is when he walks back down the hall he see's new faces, which alerts him to a hospital shift change. He hurried down the hall to his brother's room, slipping in silently even though a high school marching band could come through here and his brother wouldn't be any the wiser. 

A few minutes later a staff member came in to check up on Sam. Nurse Aids rotated Sam every two hours, slipping in and rolling Sam's pliant body to one side or the other, emptying his catheter bag before they would slip out of the room. Sam was currently on his left side, it would be so easy for Dean to slip in the bed behind his brother, to hold him, and that's what Dean did. He slipped his boots off and slid on the bed very carefully. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. The harsh reality hit Dean, his brother was so underweight. No muscle mass, literal skin, and bones. His heart hurt at the frailness of his beloved. He kissed the back of Sam's head. Swearing to himself and whatever was out there that he would find who did this to his brother and make them pay, even if it was the last thing that he would do.

The ticking of the clock on the wall was grating at Dean's nerves, mocking him, reminding him that his time was running out and that he would have to save Sammy or give him up forever. The bitter tick-tock board holes in his skin that he felt would never close, as the minutes ticked away to hours, he could do nothing but stare at the offending noise maker. The time read 5:57 and he was expecting a phone call from Bobby any minute. He kissed Sam's cheek before sliding out of the bed and into the hall. 

He made his way through the mess of corridors to the parking lot and stood waiting for his phone to ring, or to hear the familiar sound of Bobby's Chevelle. He paced the sidewalk, his nerves raw with anticipation, and fear. The shrill monotone sound from his pocket jarred him as he quickly pulled the offending device and fumbled to answer it. 

“Bobby, please tell me you're close,” Dean pleaded.

"I am, son, about five minutes out." 

"Thank God," Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

“You had better have coffee for me, cause I haven't stopped in almost twenty-two hours and I need caffeine." 

“Sure thing,” Dean laughed stepping back inside the hospital, “I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes with the biggest cup of coffee I can find.”

“You bet your ass you will. I'll see you in five,” Bobby said disconnecting the call.

Dean walked into the hospitals coffee shop he smiled at the lady behind the counter, “I need the biggest, strongest, blackest cup of coffee you have, please.”

"Yes sir, coming right up," She grabbed a cup from under the counter and filled it to the brim with steaming hot coffee. She walked over to the register, "Will that be all for you?" 

“Yes, thank you.”

"That will be five dollars and fifty-two cents," She smiled as he slipped a ten on the counter, "I have a break coming up if you wanted to have coffee together," she suggested leaning over the counter, putting her cleavage on display. 

“Sorry, the coffee is for my dad, and my soulmate is upstairs in a coma, not interested in hooking up.”

“Well, that's too bad, she's a lucky girl, but you know if things don't work out.”

“No, I am lucky to have him, and if things don't work out, you're invited to my funeral," he smirked walking out of the coffee shop. 

From the hall he could see Bobby pulling into the parking lot, he ran for the door, forgetting the hot coffee in his hand, and cussing when it sloshed out and soaked the front of his shirt. He slowed his pace at the door and walked out to greet Bobby. 

"Slow down son, ain't any use in getting third-degree burns," the older man scolded. 

“Too late for that, and by the way you can get your own coffee from now on, the chick in there gives me the creeps.”

"Wow, that's saying something," Bobby ribbed taking the offered cup of coffee, "Get my bag and let's get to work. No telling how long this is going to take, or if this will work." 

“This has to work, I am not leaving here without Sam, so if he doesn't make it... I can't go on missing half of me..” Dean stammered looking anywhere but at Bobby's face.

“It's alright, come on pull it together, I am sure this will work out. Now lead the way.”

"Yeah, it has to," Dean said grabbing the bag from the passenger seat and leading the way through the twisting corridors to the main elevator.

They made their way to Sam's room, Dean walked to Sam's bedside running his finger delicately over Sam's face. Bobby started pulling stuff from his bag. 

“I need the root, and a few of Sam's hairs, your gonna have to swallow them, so get as few as possible, and get me some water.”

Dean did as he was told gathering up the needed supplies and handing them over. He watched as Bobby heated the water in a battery powered tea kettle and mixed the ingredients. He handed Dean the glass. 

“I'd advise you lay down and drink this, I'll see you in a few hours, don't do anything stupid alright.”

"I'll do my best," Dean took the cup and sat down on the floor, he swallowed the contents and passed out. 

Bobby pulled the curtain and watched Dean for signs of distress. 

"God be with them, and please bring them back safely, my old heart can't take losing either of them." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the writing machine, please feel free to leave advise or whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Dream Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it inside Sam's mind but can he pull him back to the real world, or will the memories that haunt Sam keep him lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this chapter, and it was getting really long. I edited and hope that everyone will be pleased with the result. comments are gold!

Dean awoke to fog hanging over him, his head hurt and his back was sore. He stood up from the ground dusting his backside off. He looked around trying to find a clue as to where he was. He took a few steps forward and saw an old abandoned building coming into view.

After walking for several yards he could hear the screams of a man, it sounded like he was in pain. Dean picked up the pace running towards the sound. He could hear what sounded like bones cracking and more screaming. As Dean rounded the corner of the building he saw three men and what appeared to be another lying on the ground. One of the men was holding the victim down, another was beating him with a what appeared to be a bat, the third was raping the victim. Dean found a large piece of wood and proceeded to run up on the men. He swung the wood hitting two of the men at one time. The third ran off. 

“Dean!” the man from the ground spoke, the air in his lungs being quickly replaced by blood.

"Sammy, oh my God," Dean knelt down over his brother, "Sammy you are in a coma, and I am here to help you get out. Listen to me, you are not in danger anymore. We have got to find a way out of here."

Sam shook his head in understanding. Dean ran his hand through his brother's hair before the scene around them changed. They were standing inside a hotel room. Sam made an uncomfortable noise beside his brother. 

"Sammy, what's going on in this memory?" Dean questioned wishing that he couldget Sam out of his coma and back into the real world. From what the lore had told they would need to dig through all of Sam's hurtful memories until they got to the worst one. From there the door back to the real world would open.

“Dean, please don't judge,” Sam pleaded knowing the scene that was fixing to play out was when Greg raped him.

"Sammy, what happened here?" Dean asked softly trying not to spook his brother. 

"I'm fixing to be raped by a man who thinks he's a werewolf." Sam sighed knowing he couldn't keep Dean from finding out when they were currently watching Sam's greatest hits on the big screen. 

Dean hung his head realizing that Sam still thinks his brother hates him. He doesn't know about the years he frantically searched high and low, he doesn't know that Dean's heart hurt so much without his brother. He turned to face Sam. He put his hand on his brother's cheek caressing the delicate bones under his fingers. He leaned in and kissed Sam gently. 

“You don't know how long I have wanted to do that,” Dean smiled at his brother.

Sam looked shocked, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, "What the hell was that for?" 

“Sammy, I am so sorry. I freaked out, I never meant for you to leave. God, I have looked for you for so long,” Dean smiled at his very confused brother, “I will explain everything once we get you out of here.”

The movement in the room alerted them to a change in scene. Sam tensed beside Dean as Greg came into view. Dean recognized the man as one of the men that was attacking Sam, one of the men most responsible for putting his brother in the hospital. Dean's blood boiled, this wouldn't be a face he would forget, and as soon as they got out of Sam's head he planned to pay this fucker a visit. 

Dean watched as his brother, his soulmate was pinned down and raped violently. He had to hear his brother beg this man to stop. He would kill this man with no compassion. 

"How does this work Dean, do we have to go through all of my memories? Cause trust me, I have been through them over and over. It's like watching a horror movie on slow-mo," Sam said distracting his brother from the scene before him. 

"From what I understand, we have to dig until we find your worst memory, one that you don't want to face. We have to face it then we will be shown out," Dean said trying not to let his anger show. 

"Well I can tell you this is a bad memory but it is far from being my worst," Sam mumbled. 

“Hey, is that door supposed to be in here?” Dean asked pointing at an out of place door on the far side of the room.

“No, it wasn't here when I was here for real,” Sam said hanging his head.

“Let's go check it out then.”

Sam shook his head in agreement and they walked over to the door. Sam turned the knob and pushed the door open. They stepped inside.

The room looked like any other run-down motel their father had left them at, it was hard for them to discern which one they were in. Young Sam sat perched on the bed reading a book, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Time seemed to drag by as the scene played out. 

“Where was I?” Dean asked

"Out, this was my seventh birthday. The one that Dad promised not to miss, but did anyway. You were out trying to hustle some cash, but came back having lost our money," Sam said looking away from his younger self. 

“Oh,” Dean frowned looking around the room for anything out of place.

“This was the birthday I lost all faith in our father. I never trusted that he would do as he said.”

Little Sam put his book on the table by the bed and laid down, the clock on the nightstand read 11:57 pm. Dean could tell by the way his brother shifted that he had started to cry. Dean's heart broke a little more, knowing that his brother had spent his birthday alone.

Abandoned in a cheap roach infested motel, like he wasn't important. Dean regrets not just taking the cash they had and buying his brother a snack cake and telling him happy birthday. He should have been there, that would have meant more to the kid than any present that Dean could have bought him.

“Sammy, I am sorry. I was going to buy you a book with the money, but I lost it instead. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. If I could go back, I would have just bought a box of snack cakes and we would have watched a movie. I would have been there for you.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment, "I know." 

A bright light appeared behind them, they both turned to see the source. A new door had appeared. Sam walked through it, dreading what he would find on the other side. He knew his memories would start getting more revealing about his feelings for Dean. He didn't know if he was ready to face all of them.

Inside another motel room, Sam sat alone with a razor blade in his hand, his pants dropped down and blood running from fresh cuts on his legs. Dean looked inside the room. He had left Sam alone again. 

“Sammy, please tell me you didn't do that to yourself?” Dean pleaded for lies.

“I did Dean, I started cutting when I was about twelve. I couldn't take you leaving me all the time.” Sam choked out.

Dean was angry with himself, he had spent so much time avoiding Sam for fear that his perversion would corrupt his brother, he had been blind to the actual damage he had done. He looked at the grown form of his brother, never had he felt more in love.

"Baby boy, I was so stupid. I didn't want you to know that I was falling head over heels in love with you. I felt I needed to distance myself from you. Keep myself from hurting you." 

"Dean you would have never hurt me on purpose. I know that I need you to know that." 

"This feels more like the ghost of Christmas past to me," Dean joked trying to lighten the mood. 

Sam cocked his head to the side eyes shooting daggers at his brother, “You think any of this was fun for me?”

“Wasn't trying to offend you, things were just getting a little too chick flick for me,” Dean smiled at his brother.

“Yeah sure, you know you like chick flicks.”

“So how do we get out of this one?”

“I guess we have to let this one play a little more,” Sam sighed.

“What's that mean?”

“It means this isn't over yet,” Sam huffed out getting annoyed with this trip through his mind.

“How much worse can it get?”

“You'll see,” Sam gritted out.

Young Sam pulled his jeans back over his legs and laid down on the bed grabbing his book and reading it. He looked so fragile like a strong wind would shatter him. His mind wasn't doing any better. 

Young Dean walked through the door a moment later. He pulled a pair of panties out of his pocket and waved them in front of Sam's face. He sat on the bed beside his brother.

"Oh, Sammy doesn't that pussy smell divine. It tasted even better, and the way she rode my cock, damn near killed me," young Dean smirked at his younger brother. 

“Dean you are so gross! I don't care about who you fuck!” Sam screamed at his brother.

“Sam! That's no way to treat your brother, you and I both know you are too much of a freak to ever get into a girl's panties." 

Both versions of Sam flinched at his harshness. Sam knew in his core that he was a freak, he didn't need his brother to keep reminding him. The younger version of Sam darted off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom.

“I tried to kill myself in there, swallowed a bottle of pills, just my luck that they were expired antibiotics. Probably the only thing that kept my legs from getting infected though.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything, Sam?”

“What was I supposed to do! We both know what happened when I confessed my undying love for you!”

Dean bowed his head in shame, “I don't care what it takes Sammy I am going to make this right.”

The door appeared on the other side of the room, they both ran for it. They were standing in the parking lot, the last place they saw each other. Sam's face torn with pain. His heart crushed and ripped out of his chest the day he walked away from his brother. 

“Sammy, I should have stopped you. I shouldn't have been so stupid, I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to you. How could you still love me after all that I have done to you?”

“When I walked away from you, I left my heart here, my entire life. It didn't matter to me if I lived or died. I didn't fight back when those men attacked me. I wanted them to kill me. I lived long enough without you, I couldn't continue living without you, felt like a part of me was missing,” Sam had to be honest with Dean, he knew that was the only way out.

The world around him started to get hazy, Dean knew that this meant the dream root was wearing off and he was fixing to wake up, without getting his brother out of his coma.

“Sammy, we have to hurry, I am fixing to wake up, and I am afraid that you won't. Please baby boy, you have to wake up,” Dean pleaded with Sam.

“I'm trying, I just don't know which way is the way out, I see three new doors and I don't know which one to take,” Sam panicked watching his brother start to fade.

The three new doors that opened around him, one was red, one was green, and the other was blue. He knew that only one of them would take him out of his coma. The other three would more than likely lead to his death.

Dean couldn't see the doors that Sam did. He could feel his body pulling him away from Sam. They would have to make a choice quick.

"I can't see the doors, Sam, you are going to have to tell me about them." 

“There's a red door, a green door, and a blue door, the red door is by the truck stop, the green door is by the motel, and the blue door is in the road.”

Dean trying to think quickly his mind to fuzzy. Sam grabbed him and kissed him. Pulling him close and holding him tight.

"Dean, if I don't make it out, just know that I love you, I always have, and I will go to my grave loving you," he whispered against Dean's lips. 

"Sammy please, come back to me, I need you, I can't live without you," Dean begged before he disappeared. 

Sam took a deep breath and looked at all the doors again. He made a quick decision before his brain could reset and ran to the green door.

It was loud on the other side of the door, frantic yelling, machine's beeping, but somehow he had made the right choice. He had come through on the other side. His mind was foggy, the lights were too bright, and he had aches in pains, but he was alive.

“Sam, can you hear me?” a female voice was loud in his head.

He nodded unable to speak with a tube down his throat.

“We are going to pull the tube out, when I tell you too I am going to need you to cough,” the lady said putting pressure on his chest and neck, “Alright Sam cough real big for me.”

Sam heaved as best as he could, the tube pulled from his raw throat burned like hellfire he sat up in the bed searching for Dean.

"Where's Dean," he said voice barely a whisper. 

"We asked your brother and father to step out into the hall to give us room to work." 

“Need Dean.”

"Just a minute sweetheart," she said calmly, "You have been asleep for a very long time, and for a while, we didn't think you would wake up. I need to check you over and make sure that you are going to stay awake. Then you can see your family." 

She shined a light in his eyes, poked and prodded him. She nodded at the other staff members and they cleared out of the room. She smiled at Sam.

“You have very beautiful eyes, I am glad I have finally gotten to see them. I will get your brother in here,” She stepped out of his room.

Dean stood in the hall impatient as they come. When the doctor stepped out of the room, he could tell it was good news by the smile plastered on her face. 

“I have to say, I don't know what you did to wake him up, but he's awake, and asking for you. Go on in there, we will be around in a bit to see if he remembers anything from his attack.”

"Thank God," Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and darted through the door to his one true love. 

Sam sat in the bed with a smile on his face, “Miss me?” he asked horsly.

"You don't even know," Dean smiled stepping up to his brother's bedside, "Can I kiss you?" 

“You better,” Sam reached weakly for his other half.

Dean grabbed his face slotting his lips against Sam's. The action sent a shockwave through each of them. What they didn't realize was the shockwave didn't stop with them, it would cover the entire Earth. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think? Would you like more of this story?


	5. You're a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean about his life since they have been apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next exciting chapter. all mistakes are mine.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled for the first time in years, but their moment of peace and happiness was short lived as the door to Sam's room flew open. Bobby stepped inside looking relieved to find the two of them unharmed. He took a deep breath.

“I don't know what just happened, but I am glad to see that you two are alright.”

"What do you mean?" Dean asked turning his attention away from Sam momentarily to access the situation. 

“About three minutes after you walked in this room there was this strange force, 'bout knocked me on my ass,” Bobby said looking around the room for damage.

“Did it seem maleficent?” Sam chimed in.

“No, but it sure as hell was powerful,” Bobby checked the last corner and sat down.

Dean looked at Sam with a knowing look. Sam smiled at him, “I think it happened when we kissed.”

Bobby's face distorted into a grimace, "I told Dean that I didn't want to hear about that shit. So you kissed and the whole hospital has to know about it? That has to mean something." 

"Let's just hope it's not bad for once," Dean looked down at Sam like a lovesick puppy, "I just need a break, I need to take care of my Sammy."

“I know son, but that doesn't take both of us. How about I go to the local library and see what I can find out.”

“Sounds good, we have a lot to catch up on and he still has to talk to the cops.”

Sam whined from the bed the cops were the last people he wanted to talk to. Dean rubbed his shoulder reassuring him that he wouldn't let anything else happen to him. Sam bowed to the touch. When the boys looked up Bobby was gone. 

"Sammy, baby they're so many things I need to tell you. First is I am so sorry I hurt you, I have always loved you more than I should. I freaked out on you and that wasn't fair, I was so scared that I had messed you up. Then Dad," Dean choked back tears, "Dad told me that you were my soulmate, I searched for you all over, Dad and Bobby helped." 

“Dean, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. All that matters is that you are here now.”

“Sammy, Dad was sure you were dead. He stopped looking for you about two months after you left, told me to start checking the morgue. I wasn't ready to admit that you were dead.”

“Where is Dad?” Sam could tell his brother was dancing around the topic.

“Sammy, Dad died, he died killing the demon that killed Mom. He took that bastard to hell with him.”

"Dean I am sorry I wasn't there for that, I am sorry I left. I was stupid and selfish," regret emitting in his voice. 

"I wasn't with him either Sammy, I couldn't give up on you. I knew deep in my heart that you were still alive. You're my soulmate Sam I would know if you died," Dean stepped to the side of Sam's bed and sat down looking at the floor.

“Dean, when I talk to the police I want you to be here, but first there are a few things you need to hear. I have been a prostitute since the day I left, I have slept with a lot of men, and I understand if that changes how you feel about us,” Sam looked at the wall refusing to see the reaction Dean had, “I just want you to know that I had slept with Greg about once a week for over two years before he attacked me. Something didn't seem right that day, he seemed off, but he wanted to fuck me with a fake knot, and I agreed. I swear though, that when he knotted me, it wasn't a toy, It felt real.” Sam fought the tears, but they won.

Dean looked up at his distraught brother, "Sammy, I don't care how many people you have slept with if you told him to stop or told him no, it was still rape, and if you are worried that I won't want you anymore you couldn't be more wrong. I love you, all of you, the good, the bad, the ugly. Me and you come whatever," he said caressing his brother's face. 

“I have waited a very long time to hear you say that. So after he raped me he left, I guess he was hoping he had done enough damage to kill me, but I woke up. Three days later he saw me on the street. He knew where I was staying, but it didn't click with me that he intended for me to die until that night when he and his friends attacked me.” Sam closed his eyes, the pain of that night still radiating in his bones, “He cornered me, I was hurt so bad from the rape that I was bleeding heavy enough to need a pad. I couldn't fight back, I didn't have the strength. They held me down, and each raped me, each knotted me, and that's how I knew that they weren't just werewolf cos-players. Dean, there's a whole different breed of them out there that we knew nothing about. They appear to be human, but have dog qualities." 

“Wonderful, just fucking wonderful. We can't let the police get involved in this. It's a suicide mission. I need to call Bobby and see what he knows of this sort of breed, and find out if there has been any harm done to you, other than the obvious.” Dean said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sam sat back and stared at the wall, he knew a little about the breed of wolf that had attacked him. He was a pup, he couldn't control his urge to knot something and had to take the aggression out on Sam. After the attack, Sam had done some research into the wolves but didn't find out much before he came back to finish the job. 

“Dean, they tried to kill me for a reason, having sex with a human can turn them into a breeding bitch, and he didn't need that on his hands,” Sam said with a shiver in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I mean that the wolf's sperm can change my DNA just like a wolf bite," Sam looked away from Dean again. 

"You mean to tell me that it's possible that you are now a werewolf?" 

“Yes, it's highly possible, when three of them raped me, they would have killed me if my friend hadn't shown up when she did and beat them off of me. I wished she would have let me die though.”

"No!" Dean barked at the thought, "Don't you ever think like that if you are a wolf we will deal with it." 

“And when you say 'deal with it' are you talking about a silver bullet? Do you want to be the one to kill me?”

“Sam! I didn't search for you just to kill you, I meant we will handle it! You and me.” Dean growled.

"What about when I start to crave human hearts or wolf out? What are you going to do then? Lock me in a cage and feed me dog kibble!" 

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, to keep you alive and to keep you at my side!” Dean retorted, “ I need to call Bobby.”

Dean dialed the number turning away from his brother. It rang three times before the older hunter answered.

“What ya need?”

"Bobby, I need you to check in on humanoid wares, that's what attacked Sam," he said flatly. 

"Are you sure? I haven't ever come across one, but there are tales of such creatures. Let me look into it and I will call you back if I find anything out, and son, please don't tell the cops that a werewolf attached Sam." 

"Well that was a given, Bobby, just call us as soon as you know anything," Dean said ending the call. 

“Well did he know anything?” Sam asked.

“He said he had heard of them, but he had never seen one. He's looking into it and will call us back when he has more information.”

“So, what am I telling the cops when they get here?”

"Honestly, I don't know, tell them you don't remember anything except being raped, that you didn't see their faces. It was dark, hopefully, they won't pursue. As soon as Bobby gets back, I think I am going to hunt down this Greg guy so I need you to give me any details you have about him." 

"I know that he was married, two kids, he was super wealthy. Paid me generously, that's why I saw him once a week. He always rented us a nice hotel room and made sure I was fed and bathed. He liked to get a little rough, but never to the point where he wouldn't stop if I asked him to. He was human when I met him. That's all I really know about him." 

Dean looked back at Sam, "So where did you meet him? Was it in your safe spot? Bar?" 

“I met him at a truck stop, I can give you the address. I also know which hotel he uses, gets points back on his bank card,” Sam faked a laugh, “Dean what if something is really wrong with me? What if I have AIDS now?”

“I don't think you have AIDS, Sammy, they would have told one of us by now.”

the rhythmic vibrations from the table halted their conversation. Dean picked up the phone. 

“What ya got, Bobby?”

“I have a lot of information, I am headed back your way. Sam could be in a whole new mess if he has been changed. I didn't find out much about the shock wave though, I guess that's just goin' to hafta be a wait an' see deal. I am fixing to get into the elevator see you in a minute.”

Dean stood up pacing the floor, “Sam, honestly how do you feel now?”

"I feel fine, little sore, I want to get up from this bed. I am hungry, but mostly I want to leave here, I want you to hold me," he answered as honestly as he could. 

“Well, let's see if they will let me get you out of bed, and then we can see about the rest OK?” Dean stepped towards the door, “Bobby is on his way up, as soon as he is inside this room I am going to go have a chat with the nurses.”

“Dean, I don't want to stay here any longer.”

“I know baby boy, and as soon as I know you will be alright to leave we will go.”

The door swung open and Bobby stepped into the room. He was carrying three bags, one with books, one with food, and another that looked to have beer in it. He sat the bags on the table.

“How did you manage to sneak beer in the hospital?” Dean asked trying hard not to laugh.

“I have my ways,” Bobby said smiling, “I am an old man they didn't search me, son.”

“Oh,” Dean arched his eyebrow and cocked his head, “Now that you are here, I need to talk to the nurse, so hide the beer, and anything you have in that bag that may raise an eye.”

“I was born at night, but not last night,” He sassed hiding the bag with the beer.

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hall. He made the short walk to the nurse's desk and waited for help. The nurse was walking back down the hall when she spotted Dean by the desk. 

“Sorry, we haven't forgotten about Sam. We had two emergencies that didn't end well, and we are understaffed right now. Is there anything that he needs?”

"Well yes, he wants to get out of bed and get cleaned up, would that be OK? I'd take full responsibility for him. He just wants to move." 

"Before he can get up I need to remove his catheter after that if you promise to stay with him. While we have moved his joints around, I am sure that he will be stiff. Is there anything else you need." 

"Yes, soap towel, shampoo? Also, when could he leave? We would like to take him home." 

“He just woke up from a coma, give it some time!”

"Hey, he was the one who said he didn't want to be here anymore." 

"I will send the doctor in when she gets finished with her current patient to talk to Sam. For now, if he insists on getting up, help him, even if you have to use a wheelchair, don't let him fall. If he wants a shower make him sit in the chair. I will be in there in a few minutes with the shower supplies and to remove his catheter." 

“Yes ma'am,” Dean said saluting her as he walked away.

He made his quick retreat into his brother's room. Closing the door gently behind him. He walked to the bed and sat down beside Sam's legs.

“Good news, you can get up and shower, bad news you can't go home yet.”

“Well at least there's that, so Bobby what did you find out while you were gone.”

"Sam, to be honest with you, you are probably now what they refer to as an omega. We won't know for sure until you have your first heat, but it's almost certain. Now a few other things I have learned, these wolves don't require human hearts, they don't change under the full moon," Bobby took a deep breath, "They learn to shift and shift when and where they please. If you are an omega you will need an alpha, without one your heats will kill you. Your alpha will be the one who takes care of you and your pups." 

“I am his alpha!” Dean interjected.

“You're not a wolf, Dean, you can't be his alpha,” Bobby said flatly.

"Well, how do I become one? 'Cause ain't no way in hell someone else is getting my partner, my soul mate. No can do!" 

“Dean, I am not sure, I know how Sam got turned omega, but there is no sure way to make you alpha.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Dean seek out a way to become the alpha that Sam is going to need? This story has taken on a life of its own I hope that you are enjoying it. hopefully, we can see Sam get out of that hospital soon, and get some revenge.


	6. Sammy Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna lie, this is a smutty chapter, but Sam and Dean wouldn't let me write this chapter any other way. (Trust me I tried for a week.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while Dealing with my 7-month-old teething on my arm, all mistakes are his. I hope you enjoy.

Dean's face hardened, jaw set shoulders squared, "As soon as I take care of Sam I am going out to find the bastard that did this to my Sammy." 

“Dean, you really shouldn't be out there alone. We don't know the first thing about this breed,” Bobby started.

"I don't give a damn, I need to find out what I need to do to take care of Sam. I won't lose him again, Bobby, and I don't care who I have to go through, so don't stand in my way," Dean growled. 

“I'm not trying to stop ya, I'm trying to help ya, you hardheaded son-of-a-bitch!”

“You can help me by staying here, making sure Sammy is safe!”

Sam sat quietly on the bed knowing better than to speak. He sighed rolling his eyes catching the attention of the bickering hunters. 

"Dean, I know you want to help, but Bobby is right, you shouldn't be out there alone. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do," Sam's eyes glossed over with tears that wanted to be shed from just the thought of losing the man he loved again, "Is there anything we can do to ensure that you are not alone out there and that I am not alone here?" 

"Nope, they won't let you leave, and I stand behind that decision," Dean deadpanned. 

"So if you have to find him now, looks like you leave me here alone. Just leave me your phone and you will only be a thirty-minute drive away. If something happens I'll call. Before you leave though I really want out of this bed I need a shower." 

“Fine, I will stay and help you in the shower, but as soon as you are settled back in Bobby and I are gone. I want answers tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan, while you shower with your brother I am gonna go downstairs and wait. Do some light reading,” Bobby interjected grabbing his gear and headed for the door.

“Hey Bobby, if you see his nurse can you tell her to, I don't know, hurry.”

"Sure thing," Bobby said disappearing behind the door. 

“You are totally not getting in that shower with me!” Sam hissed between his teeth.

“Oh yes I am, it's the only way they'd let you take one,” Dean smirked.

“So no dignity left for me?” Sam sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine, but you don't get to make fun of me alright.”

Dean looked at him puzzled, “Why would I do that?”

“You'll see,” was all he said, “Help me with some of these wires.”

Dean ran his hand across his brother's chest helping remove the heart monitor stickers. Sam's ribs sharp against his hand, skin smooth, warm alive. Just the simple touch of fingers on skin had the hair on the back of his neck standing, chills of excitement rolling down his shoulders. He craved more, his thumb trailed from Sam's frail middle to his strong neck, his pulse quick under his brother's finger. Sam drew in a shaky breath. Dean placed one knee on the bed for leverage. His hand gliding across the prominent cheekbones, his face inches from Sam's. 

Sam's hand wrapped around the back of his neck and quickly pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean licked at the seam of Sam's lips begging silently for entry, Sam granted opening his mouth sliding his own tongue onto the battleground.

Sam's eyes stung as silent tears rolled down his face. Dean pulled away from him nuzzling his chin with his hand. Searching his eyes for answers for the tears. 

“Sammy?” Dean whispered against his neck.

“It's OK Dean, just overwhelming feelings, love, trust, devotion. Too much at one time.” Sam said brokenly.

Two brief knocks on the door, Dean had barely had the time to remove himself from his brother before the door swung open. The nurse stepped in holding towels, small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She stepped up to the bed. 

“Let's get you free,” she smiled down at Sam, “Sam do you want Dean to step out?”

“No, it's fine, if he's gonna have to be the one to bathe me, he's gonna see it all anyway.”

“OK then,” She pulled the sheet back nothing but a flimsy hospital gown covered Sam.

In just a few minutes time she had Sam ready to get out of the bed. Dean had about damn near had a heart attack when she pulled a needle out of her pocket and went towards Sam's junk with it. She just laughed and jabbed the needle in the hose to the cath.

"Alright Sam, you shouldn't feel any pain from your bladder, and normal function should start back up on its own. Your bladder may be sore for a few days, that's normal. You are free to go shower, only if your brother stays with you, if there is an emergency pull the red cord and someone will be right in. Do you have any questions for me?" 

“Not that I can think of. Thank you for your help,” Sam smiled sitting up on the side of the bed.

His back was stiff and he was honestly afraid that his legs wouldn't support him. He hung his head in defeat, knowing that there wasn't a way he was doing this on his own today. He raised his head to the sound of the door shutting. They were alone once again. Sam sighed heavily. 

“Dean, I am going to need help out of this bed.”

“I know that,” Dean stepped up to his brother, “How do you want to do this?”

“Let me pull myself up, then you can steady me.”

“Alrighty,” Dean said crossing his arms making an X and offered his hands to Sam.

It took more effort than Sam was ready to admit to standing. His legs shook from the strain. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist supporting him as they took a very small step toward the bathroom in the corner of the room. 

Under normal circumstances, it shouldn't have taken fifteen minutes to walk ten feet, but Sam was too weak to walk more than a few steps without needing a break, he was also too stubborn to let Dean carry him to the bathroom. 

They made it though, Dean helped Sam sit in the shower chair. He walked out of the bathroom to get the towels and hospital soap. Which he hoped was better quality than motel soap. He placed the soap on the small shelf in the shower, put the towel on the rack, then helped Sam remove the flimsy hospital gown.

This was the first time he had seen Sam completely naked since the kid was eleven. Dean took in a breath, sure Sam looked weak, and frail now, but with a few good meals and some intense training he would have the body of a god.

"I know, I am not much to look at," Sam mumbled embarrassed by his body. 

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful," Dean smiled, "I think one of us is overdressed."

Dean stripped out of his layers like a man on fire. Sam couldn't help but stare, Dean was toned, tanned, and gorgeous. He wanted to touch Dean, to feel his body against his.

“See something you like?” Dean smirked turning the water on and slipping behind his brother.

“Not anymore,” Sam pouted.

“Well, we came in here to get you cleaned up, how about we accomplish that. You will have the rest of your life to ogle over me,” he said grabbing the bottle of shampoo and squeezing it out into his hand.

He massaged it into Sam's scalp, Sam moaned at the contact. He tilted his head back, eyes closed mouth parted, it looked pornographic. Dean couldn't look away, he was enjoying the sweet noises that were coming out of his brother's mouth. He cursed silently that the shower didn't have a hose.

“As much as I am enjoying the show, I am going to need you to lean forward so we can rinse this out of your hair.”

Sam complied letting Dean rinse his hair. He was like putty in Dean's hands, ready to be molded. He gently pulled Sam's head back and put the conditioner in his hair. He reached for the washcloth and put soap on it. Starting with Sam's neck and slowly working his way down his chest. He worked over his pecs with the washcloth then with his hand. Repeating the process down his body. 

Sam pushed his back into his brother's body, demanding more contact. His cock bounced eagerly between his legs. He almost panicked at what Dean would think when he saw the state Sam was in. He felt Dean wash down his right leg first, his body shaking with anticipation, then the left.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned into his ear, “I want to do something, but you have to stop me if your not comfortable, OK?”

Sam just nodded. Dean picked him up and held him firmly to his chest. He sat down in the seat, Sam wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam's body was on fire with need. Feeling Dean just as hard against him made him even more desperate. 

“Baby, you make me crazy, the things I really want to do to you, but we have to wait, but for now I can take the edge off for us,” Dean kissed his words into Sam's neck grabbing both their cocks in one hand, using the other to hold on to Sam.

“De,” Sam moaned laying his head on Dean's shoulder praying he could keep from screaming, “Fuck, De.”

“Shhh, I got this, don't be too loud, don't need someone busting in here and catching us,” Dean flicked his wrist focusing on the head of their cocks.

Sam groaned and moaned rocking his hips into Dean's. He locked his arms around his brother's neck. He could feel his orgasm brewing in the base of his spine, his balls drew up against his body. He bit into Dean's shoulder to muffle the moan as he came between them. Dean's body stiffened under him as his own orgasm hit. He held Sam to him trembling with the aftershocks of the best orgasm he has ever had.

"I can't wait until you can make love to me, Dean," Sam whispered against his brother's lips. 

“You don't know how much I want that,” He kissed him gently.

“I think we should rinse off and get out of here before someone comes to check on me.”

“I think your right, baby, can I get one more kiss?”

"Always, love," Sam smiled laying a soft kiss on Dean's lips, "I think you are going to have to carry me out of here." 

After a few almost acrobatic moves, and some skillful planning, thirty minutes later Sam was dressed in a pair of Dean's sleep pants and a blue T-shirt and tucked back into bed. Dean had dressed and came back to sit with Sam on his bed. 

“Sweetheart, I am going to comb your hair, then I am going to head out.”

“Promise me you're coming back?”

“I promise babe,” Dean said running the comb through his hair, “All done.”

“Kiss me before you leave?” Sam leaned toward Dean.

Dean smiled leaning into the offered kiss, “I'll see you in a bit, don't get too wild in here now.”

"Don't get dead, Dean," Sam said watching his brother walk toward the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Dean will get to confront Greg, and hopefully, we will See Alpha Dean shortly.


	7. That asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been AWOL for a while. Personal shit health shit. I'm back bitches! Mistakes are all mine and my lack of writing for two months, sorry about that!

Dean made his way to the hotel that Sam and Greg frequented, it was nice, five stars. Red carpet covered the floor of the lounge that was located to the right of the entryway. The countertops were tan and gold marbled, Dean almost rolled his eyes as he made his way to the receptionist counter. Bobby lagged behind the younger hunter. Dean was a man on a mission, he didn't care who or what he had to do to make sure Sam and anyone else would be safe. He walked up to the counter where a busty brunette was staring down at her phone. He cleared his throat and threw his FBI badge down on the marble surface.

“I need to ask a few questions,” Dean said trying to smile.

“Sure anything you need Agent,” the young woman behind the counter smiled flirtatiously.

Dean pulled out a photo of Sam and laid it down on the counter, “Have you saw this young man in here? He would have been with an older man?”

“At least once a week for the past year that I have been here at least,” she leaned on the counter in a way that put her cleavage right in Dean's face.

“I need the name of the older man, any credit card information, anything that you know about him.”

“Sure thing, why don't we discuss this over drinks?”

“Sweetheart, he doesn't play for your team, and his partner would be more than a little-pissed off that you are trying to pick him up,” Bobby smiled, “now if you would please give us the information we have requested or we can haul you off for obstruction of justice, pick.”

“Alright gramps no need to get hostile, give me a minute to pull up his information,” she said turning her attention to the computer, a few minutes later she handed Dean a paper from the printer.

“So let me guess, he always pays with cash, but wouldn't a nice place like this require some proof of identification?” Dean asked looking over the paper that she had handed him, knowing good and damn well the girl didn't give all the information requested.

“I don't have an ID for this man, I don't know why, but my manager will be glad to assist you further,” she said turning and walking through a door off to the left side of her.

“That seems just a little odd, don't ya think?” Bobby questioned.

“The whole fucking thing seems odd, Bobby. Sam said that he always paid with his bank card.” Dean said grinding his jaw.

An older man stepped up to the counter, the suit he was wearing proved he was a big shot, and more than just a manager, more like an owner.

“How can I help you?” he smiled smugly.

“We need all the information you have on this customer. He has been accused of rape and attempted murder of a young man, and we need to question him. His victim said I could get information from here, but so far all I have gotten is the runaround.” Dean said sliding the paper across the counter.

The older mans face drained of color, his eyes widened, darting a surprised look at Dean, “If you would step into my office I would be more than happy to assist you, we want no trouble.”

“Sure thing,” Dean said stepping behind the counter and following him through the door he had appeared from.

The office was just as extravagant as the rest of the hotel, no expense had been spared. The leather high back chair was so comfortable Dean almost wanted to take a nap. The older guy sat behind his desk.

“I am sorry, we have gotten off to a bad start, I am Lee Travis, I own this place. Can you give me any more detail about the attack?”

“Well Mr. Travis, the young man attacked had frequented this place with the accused. He was found beaten and raped,” Dean tried to stay calm, professional.

“I knew this had been a mistake. I will have him here within the hour!” Mr. Travis almost growled reaching for the phone and placing a call, “Greg, I need you down at the hotel. Nothing is wrong, just need you to sign something for me.” he hung up the phone, rested his head against his chair.

Lee Travis could smell a hunter a mile away and knew the minute one walked in his hotel when he stepped out and found that two hunters were standing in his lobby accusing one of his own of a horrendous crime, he knew he had to look into it. Reading the two men hadn't been a hard task for him. He could smell a lie, even something as small as a half-truth, and he could tell that while these two were not FBI, they were being honest about Greg. Now, all that he needed to do was to hear it out of Greg's mouth.

“I am sorry for being rude, he is on his way, could I interest you in a drink? Whiskey perhaps?” he gestured to the full bar behind him offering up the finest whiskey.

“No thank you, we are on duty and that could mean our heads if we are found out,” Bobby declined politely.

“pish, one drink who will know, I am sure men of your experience won't be drunk off one drink, now please,” he stood up and walked over to the bar pulling down three brandy glasses and filling them with the best whiskey in the cabinet.

Lee wasn't a stupid man, you don't live to be an old wolf if you are stupid, he knew that his entire pack would be hunted for this one mistake. He knew that he needed to protect the innocent, no matter what the cost. He sat the glasses down on the desk in front of the hunters.

Dean shrugged grabbing the offered glass and turning it up, Bobby did the same. A few minutes later the door swung open and in walked a dead man walking, only Greg didn't know that he was facing his personal firing squad. He stepped behind the desk next to Mr. Travis.

“I came as quick as I could, what is it you needed me to sign?”

“Greg, when the market crashed and you and your family needed a home, did we not welcome you with open arms? Did we not make our rules clear to you?” Mr. Travis started.

“Sir, I am not sure what you are talking about,”Greg's posture stiffened.

“Greg, these men said that you raped and tried to murder a young man, is this true?”

“You know I would never, I respect the rules,” Greg lied.

“Liar!” Mr. Travis growled jumping from his chair and grabbing Greg by the throat, “I told you from the start to never lie to me, what these men accuse you of, you did it and you know it, who else knows?”

“Tom, Heath, and Gino,” Greg shook on his feet.

“You will all face death! I have to clean up your mess! You have endangered the entire pack, these men sitting here aren't FBI agents, they are hunters, and the one that you attacked is a hunter as well, how could you be so stupid!” He roared.

Greg kneeled in submission, “Yes Alpha.”

“When did you figure out we weren't FBI?” Dean questioned baffled,

“I can smell a hunter for a mile, and a lie for two, if I didn't think that you were telling me the truth about this one I would have disposed of you by now,” Mr. Travis said turning to Dean, “you came here with no intent to hurt me, I have no intent to hurt you. You have to understand, we are not a dangerous breed, we are peaceful. We don't tolerate such acts. These men will be dealt with and I would like to ask you to be there for the execution to see that we are for real and that we don't want trouble with your kind.”

“The boy he attacked is my soulmate, he's my world, I can't live without him. What will happen to him?”

“He will change subtly, his hair will get thicker, his hips wider, his chest fuller, he will go into heat in about a month from the time of the attack, when he goes into heat he will need to be breed. We have medication that can prevent pregnancy, but not the heats, he will need an alpha. We will take him in and pair him with one,”

“NO! I will not lose him, is there a way to make me his alpha?”

“It's not heard of, but yes there is a way, it's not a pleasant task but it is possible.”

“Well, then that's what I will do no matter what, I will be his alpha, no one else.”

“First we will need to get three different DNA samples from you, blood, hair, and semen. We will use these to make a potion that you will have to drink three times a day, for three days. It will also contain wolf DNA. The wolf DNA will attack your human DNA and recode it. At the end of the three days, you will be an alpha. This doesn't guarantee that your mate will have you.”

“Not a chance, Sam is my biblical soulmate, doesn't matter what you do to the DNA, when do we start?”

“We can start tonight at sundown.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we looking forward to alpha Dean?


	8. Sweet smells of victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets with the pack alpha and things get really interesting. (I suck at this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one week, I am doing good. I am glad that Y'all are here to read this, it really brightens my day.

Mr. Travis wrote down the address that Dean and Bobby would find him when the sun went down. They had just enough time to grab a bite to eat, call Sam, and hit the road. The first thing Dean did upon walking out of the hotel was pull his phone from the pocket of his slacks. Dialing the number to the hospital, then Sam's room number.

“Hello?” Sam answered on the second ring.

“Hey baby boy got some pretty sweet news for you,” Dean smiled as soon as he heard his brothers voice, eyes quickly spotting his car in the parking lot.

“Did you find Greg?” Sam asked anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.

“Oh you know I did, but the owner of the hotel is his pack alpha, he agreed to help us. He is going to have the wolves involved executed,” phone clutched tightly as his legs carried him closer to his car.

“Is he going to help you become my alpha?” Sam asked sitting up in the bed and hanging his legs off the side.

“You bet. So how are you feeling?” Dean said opening the driver's door and lowering himself inside the car.

“Sore, hungry, lonely,” Sam sighed, “but you'll be back soon right?”

“Well we gotta head to the pack camp and do the ritual to make me alpha, murder a few scumbag wolves, but I promise as soon as this is done I will be back by your side.” he shifted the phone from his right ear to his left, using the now freed hand to crank the car.

“I can't wait, be careful,” Sam held the phone tighter, he wanted to say 'I love you' but the words stuck in his throat and welled up in his eyes. He hung his head.

“I'll call you as soon as I am headed back your way,” Dean took a deep breath, “Sammy, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam smiled tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dean hung up the phone, tossing the device into the seat beside him. Bobby was staring at him.

“What?” Dean questioned.

“You got it bad, your turning into some fairy-tale prince charming,” Bobby shook his head.

“I love him, of course, I got it bad, he isn't just some one-night stand, I plan to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “I feel like I should tell you that if you hurt him I'll kill you, but I think once Sam's all better he could kick your ass more efficiently than I could.”

Dean laughed, “Never gonna happen, if there is one thing that I have learned in all these years, is that without Sam, nothing in life is worth it.”

Dean put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. He did know that his body burned fuel at a high rate and that if he didn't eat something very soon his tank would be empty, so he headed for the closest burger joint and grabbed a quick bite of food. Handing the woman his last twenty, he knew he was in trouble. He grabbed their food and ran back to the car.

“Eat up, don't know when we'll get to eat again,” Dean said handing Bobby a bag of food.

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Son, I didn't come all this way empty handed, I have some cash I can float ya 'till ya get back on your feet.”

Dean dug his burger out of the bag, “Bobby I can't take your money, that wouldn't be right.”

“I ain't arguing with you,” he said taking a bite out of his burger.

Dean pulled a roadmap out of the dash, studying it to find the best route to their destination. They finished their meal in silence. Dean shifted the car into drive and pulled out into traffic. Thirty miles to their stop, thirty miles to go until a lot of wrongs are righted. Thirty miles then Sam would be all his. He smiled at the thought.

 

Sam made his way out of the bed and paced the floor of his room. He really didn't want Dean out there without him, but he knew there was no way he was getting to leave the hospital anytime soon. All he could do is pace, and worry. At least he was up and moving. His joints were less stiff, his back felt better, and he was able to eat and drink.

He had never been one to eat a lot or to eat quickly, but this is the first time he has had food in a long while. Sam drank water like he had never had a drop of it in his life, finishing two tall glasses in just a few minutes. After a good meal and getting some hydration, he was starting to feel a little better.

He had noticed that he was hearing and smelling things so much better than he was before, he could smell food cooking downstairs or knew when someone opened a pack of crackers. He could hear the nurses conversation through the closed door. He knew all the hospital gossip. The thing that confused him the most was his chest hurt, more-so his nipples were sore like someone had been rubbing them all night. Just a brushing of his shirt over his nipples caused a chill to run through his body straight to his cock. He was in desperate need of release but really wanted to wait for Dean to return. So he paced.

When his stomach started to hurt he attributed it to not have eaten food in such a long time. He just grits his teeth and kept moving. He wished the hospital had a physical therapy room accessible he would love to hit a treadmill or lift some weights. He was in poor physical shape and didn't understand how Dean could say he was beautiful.

 

Half an hour drive later Dean pulled up to a gated community. He looked over at Bobby, shrugged his shoulders, then pulled up to the gatehouse. The guy behind the glass nodded at him and opened the gate. Mr. Travis told him that his house would be the last one on the left. In order to get to any of the houses on the left, he would have to drive around the circle. A large garden sat in the middle of the road. The houses were nice sized would house large families, there were fifteen of them.

Once Dean had cleared the gate it locked behind them, making both of them feel a little uneasy. They had no way to escape if things went sour. Dean just hoped for the best. He drove around the circle until he spotted the house he was supposed to meet Mr. Travis. Standing on the porch was a young woman, mid-twenties, a piece a younger dumber Dean would have been drooling over, then stuffed full of his cock. Now she doesn't even pique his interest.

He parked the car and slowly got out. He walked up to the house with caution. The young woman meets him at the top step.

“Hi, I am Lee's wife, Erin, he told me to expect you, but failed to tell me your name,” She said extending her hand.

“Hi Erin, I am Dean,” he turned to face Bobby, “This is Bobby, it's really nice to meet you.”

“You too, now he told me that he needed me to gather a few things from you, he had to make a stop on the way in. Please come in, have a seat at the table and we can start.”

Dean walked to the table offered and sat down, he took in the surroundings of the house, just like the hotel, no expense had been spared, the housed was immaculate. He would give anything to be able to give Sam a life like this.

“Ok first I need to get a few hairs,” Erin's voice came from behind Dean, knocking him out of his daydream.

She plucked a few hairs from his head, then sealed them in an airtight container. She walked to the counter where two more containers sat, one was bigger than the other. She grabbed an ornamental knife, then took the few steps to be back at Dean's side.

“Now I need to grab the blood, this shouldn't hurt that much,” She smiled reassuringly running the blade up his arm, squeezing bringing the blood up to the surface.

Once that jar had been filled she placed it with the one with the hair in it and brought back the third jar. She set it down on the table. She looked at Dean.

“Now we need a semen sample, I have a room upstairs you can use, follow me,” she led Dean to the staircase.

Only ten steps up, but it felt like a million. Dean had never had problems with a little self-love, hell it was his only form of release there for a while. Even now the thought of masturbation makes him feel like he is cheating. Erin stopped in front of a door. She opened it and lead him inside.

The room was large, with red everything, even the carpet and walls were a shade of red. The king-sized bed sat in the center of the room.

“Everything you could need is in that drawer,” she pointed at the nightstand next to the bed, “I marked the line that I need you to fill to, stay up here until it's full.”

She walked out of the room, Dean followed her to the door and locked it behind her. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He laid back, unzipping his dress slacks and working his limp cock through the hole. He stroked himself a few times to get the blood flowing, but the guilt kept him softer than a babies bottom. He groaned pulling his phone from his pocket, hitting redial. He typed in Sam's room number and waited for his brother to answer.

“Deam? You alright?” Sam asked nervously.

“Hey, I am fine, sorta,” he sighed shifting in the bed.

“What's wrong?”

“Well, in order to start this transformation they need something from me that I am having a hard time giving, and I was hoping that you would do me a favor.”

“I need more detail than that,” Sam said voice full of suspicion.

“OK, they need me to jerk off into a cup, and I can't even get it up!” frustration clear in his voice.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Sam said teasingly.

“I want you to talk me through it.”

“You want me to have phone sex with you while I lie in a hospital bed?”

Guilt ran through Dean's body. He felt like a jerk, here he was in a multimillion-dollar home, resting on a bed worth its weight in gold, begging Sam for phone sex while he's trapped in a dingy gross hospital. He almost hung up the phone.

“Dean, I was only messing with you,” Sam laughed feeling the guilt and tension over the phone, “the quicker we get this done the faster you come back to me right?”

“I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, I would never ask you to do something that you are uncomfortable with.”

“Dean shut up, I am horny as hell and maybe this can take the edge off until you come back.”

“You think we are going to screw in the hospital?”

“We better,” Sam shifted, “Now tell me what you want to do to me,” he said in his most seductive voice.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned stroking himself to full mast, “I want to lay you out under me, start on that sweet spot right under your ear licking, sucking, nipping, feel your body arch into mine, your hard cock rocking against me.”

Sam laid back quickly working his cock out of his sleep pants. Stroking himself listening to Dean's breathy moans. Craving him to really be there touching him.

“Dean have you ever had sex with a dude?”

“Can we talk about this later?” Dean panted out.

“No, I need to know, I won't judge you I just need to know how much experience you have.”

“Yes twice, now can we get on with this, I'm losing my boner.”

“Yes, please touch me,” Sam knew what he was begging for wasn't an option.

“I will baby,” Dean whispered feeling Sam's need deep in his bones, “I will take care of you. I kiss my way down your chest taking your nipple in my mouth sucking, lapping, run my hand between your thighs lifting your leg and wrapping it around my waist,” he fisted himself faster feeling himself getting close to that edge, “Sammy baby so beautiful, so perfect, I can't wait to open you up, to slide inside you, to become one with you. I want to make love to you, God Sammy, I love you!” Dean screamed as he came.

“I love you too,” Sam said cumming over his fist.

“I need a nap now, but looks like I got enough jizz for the wolf lady,” Dean chuckled capping the container.

“Gross Dean, only you can spoil such romance with a crude comment.”

“You love it,” Dean smirked adjusting his cock in his boxers then zipping his pants.

“I love you, and I guess that includes the gross things too.”

“You're goddamned right it does! I'll call you when we are headed back. Take care, Sam.”

 

Dean staggered his way down the hall leading back to the staircase. He made his way downstairs through the living room, and back to the kitchen. Bobby, Erin, and Lee were sitting around the table playing poker. There were at least a thousand dollars in the pot.

Dean cleared his throat, “I got the last ingredient, now what?”

“Well, now we have a chat in my office, cover terms of our agreement, sign a contract or two,” Lee said folding his hand, “Looks like you win Mr. Singer.”

“Nice game, Lee, hopefully, I can kick your ass again someday,” Bobby smiled picking up the cash and putting it in his front pocket.

“If you will follow me, Dean, we have a lot to discuss and not that much time. Erin, please get the potion ready.” Lee said standing from the table he walked to the doorway where Dean was standing.

He walked to the right past the staircase and into an office room twice the size of the one at the hotel. He offered Dean a seat and sat down behind his desk.

“First I want to say that I am sorry for what happened, I knew that taking him under my wing was a mistake, and it is one I intend to make right. At midnight tonight, they will be executed for their crimes. I want to make things right with you and your family,” he turned to grab a folder off the filing cabinet, “in this folder there are several agreements, one is that as new members of my pack you will be provided housing, food, clothing, and cash flow providing that you and your mate spend half the year working for this pack. I understand as hunters you have other obligations, but for the well being of the pack it is imperative that you and your mate act as pack members.”

“While I do greatly appreciate the offer, I can't accept, all that I ask is that you help me become an alpha that's all I ask,” Dean said sitting back in his seat.

“This isn't a handout son, you are asking me to make you a pack member, as a pack member I have expectations.”

“Alright, since it looks like there isn't another option, what kind of work are we talking?”

“Whatever your good at, anything that you can offer back to the pack.”

“I know cars and hunting, that's about it,” Dean deadpanned.

“Well then you will work on all the pack vehicles,” he grabbed a pen from his desk and wrote down the information on the contract, “You will be responsible for taking care of your omega, you will not abuse or abandon your mate. If you do it means death. You will raise a family, and never tell anyone that you are a wolf.”

“You don't have to worry about me leaving Sam, or telling anyone I am a wolf, I do like to live, after all,” he smirked.

“You must protect us from others who wish us harm. You will also need to learn how to control your wolf, we can't let you safely leave the camp until we know that you won't turn into a giant pup out in the real world. Do you have any questions for me before we start to sign the contracts?”

“Yeah, when you say a pup, do you actually mean a dog? How will I change?”  
“Well yes, a real wolf with fur and fangs, just way bigger. As your human DNA is replaced with wolf DNA your senses will heighten, first will be your sense of smell then hearing. Your wolf will have animal instincts it's best to trust those. Anything else?”

“Yeah, my mate is still being held at the hospital, and they won't let him leave, is there anything that you can do to get him out of there faster?”

“I will see what I can do, write down the name of the hospital as well as his room number,” Lee turned and grabbed a blank paper and pen for Dean to use.

He wrote down the information and handed the paper back, “Alright, let's get these signed.”

“OK this is just saying that you will be a pack member and what your responsibilities are as one, I will give you a copy of these sign here,” Lee marked the signature line after Dean signed he flipped the page, “This page has your household food and cash flow allowances, I do understand that sometimes things come up and you may need more, just talk to me and we can work something out, sign here, and this last one is an agreement that you came to me wishing to become a wolf that it wasn't forced upon you, this is just for the council, without this form I would be put to death. Sign here, and I think we are done,” he pulled a set of house keys out of the folder and handed them to Dean, “You may decorate however you want just stay in your budget, that paperwork is already at the house, this house is right next door to mine, welcome to the pack Mr. Winchester. Erin should be ready for you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lee, I will take these and go see her. Please get my mate out of that hospital, I can't stand seeing him suffer,” Dean stood up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen.

“Are you ready?” Erin asked.

“Ready as I am ever going to be,” Dean smiled.

“OK I have told Bobby all the things he should expect and when to get me in case of an emergency, you will go to your house and drink a third of this bottle, put it in the icebox, and when you wake up drink half of what's left, you will experience mild pain while your awake I have put a sedative in here to help with that, if you wake up the third time, drink the rest then call me. Do you understand?” Erin instructed leading the two of them out of the house.

“What do you mean if I wake up?” Dean asked frightened.

“Well, sometimes the body rejects the wolf DNA and kills you, I don't expect that to happen with you, but just a warning really.”

“OK so third, then half then finish got ya,” Dean reached for the jug in her hand.

“Bobby make sure he is in bed when he drinks this if he needs to be restrained call me.”

“Yes ma'am,” Bobby shook her hand, “See ya in three days.”

“Three days.” she smiled as they walked out of the house.

“Bobby, you have to do me a favor, make sure Greg and the others are put to death, I know I can't cause I have to drink this stuff but you have to,” Dean begged, "I need you to call Sam so he doesn't worry, tell him we are working on springing him, cause I can't leave."

“I'll make sure that son-of-a-bitch gets what's coming to him, and I will call Sam, anything else?” Bobby said turning to face Dean.

"I think that covers it, could you maybe go with them when they get Sam? just to make sure he gets here safely, and if I don't make it, take him and run."

"Yes son, which one is your house?"

“I'm right next door to the boss man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think? drop a comment, let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes in heat while trapped at the hospital. Dean is undergoing the transformation. there is a lot going on in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. I am slowly getting back into the swing of things. can't promise a posting schedule but I'll do my best to get one out a week.

Sam laid in his hospital bed, a slow-growing ache in his belly, that he could tell had nothing to do with something he had eaten. He debated calling Dean but waited for fear of interrupting his meeting. He doubled over in his bed as a wave of cramps hit his lower abdomen and worked there way up his back. He knew he couldn't hold off on calling any longer. He reached for his bedside phone and dialed Dean's number.

“ 'Ello?” Came the gruff answer.

“Bobby, something isn't right, I need Dean,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Sam, what's wrong?” Bobby questioned checking to be sure Dean was out cold before walking out of the bedroom.

“I am having serious stomach cramps, my head is pounding, and well I'd rather not say what the other problem is.”

“Damn it, Sam I think you're going into heat, they are working on a way to spring you, looks like we need to put a rush notice on it,” Bobby said running down the stairs and out the front door.

“What? Now? Oh, this can't be good!” Sam felt a wave a nausea hit.

“I'm working on it, son, give me a damn minute, I'm old and feeble!” Bobby said out of breath from running. He ran up the porch steps and pounded on Lee's front door.

A few seconds later Erin opened the front door looking rather nervous, “What's wrong Bobby, is Dean alright?”

“Dean is fine sleeping like a baby, it's Sam, his mate, I think he is going into heat, we have to get him out of that hospital now!” Bobby was frantic, knowing what kind of trouble would rain down on the entire pack if Sam wasn't gotten out of there soon.

“Oh shit, I'll call for the helicopter and put a rush on his transfer papers, tell him to hold on we will be there in about thirty minutes,” Erin grabbed a bag from the table and ran to the house across the street.

“Sammy, we are on our way hold on OK?” Bobby said following the much younger redhead.

“I'll do my best, not making any promises,” Sam panted, the pain intensified.

“Sam I gotta go no cell phones in a helicopter,” Bobby hung up the phone just as he caught up to Erin.

“You going with us?” She asked walking around the side of the house.

“Sorta promised Dean that I would hate that I will miss the execution, but I am pretty sure I am making the right choice.”

“You are a dame in heat needs all the comforts and little stress, having someone they trust around is recommended. As for Dean as soon as he wakes up he needs to finish the potion, Sam could die in three days waiting on his alpha.” She yelled over the noise of the helicopter.

“What risk is that for Dean?” Bobby yelled back stepping up into the helicopter behind her.

“A little more pain, quicker transformation, no worse than what Sam went through.” she placed her gear on the floor.

“Will he live?” he took his seat braced for take-off.

“Of course, he will do even better if Sam is his true mate.”

“What do you mean?”

“There wolves can communicate telepathically,” she grabbed a stack of papers from the bag, “I need you to sign these, it gives me permission to move Sam from the hospital facility to our facility.”

“No problem,” Bobby took the paperwork and the pen giving it the once over before signing, “Dr. Erin Travis, why didn't you say so?”

She blushed, “Well I like to keep things relaxed makes others feel safer with me. I know how to take care of Sam, trust me I wouldn't put him in harm's way.”

“I hope you wouldn't, Dean can be a mean SOB when messed with, and if he doesn't get you I will, these are my boys, they are the only family I have left, likewise for them.”

“Are they brothers?” She asked stunned.

“I said too much,” Bobby hung his head, “You can't tell them I told you! They will both have my head.”

“No, I would never, sibling mates are not unheard of, it's only in the human world that they are looked down upon. We have no such stigma, but if it would make things easier we can fudge some paperwork to make them non-related on paper. That would be something I will let you handle at a later date, for now, let's get Sammy home to his mate.”

“Sure thing.”

They landed at the hospital twenty-three minutes after take-off. They both ran down the two flights of stairs to the third floor where Sam was located. They walked up to the nurses' station, Erin had his transfer papers in hand.

“Bobby while I deal with getting his discharge paperwork taken care of you go help him prepare to leave. Just a warning, he might not be able to walk well and may need a lot of help up the stairs.”

“Oh that's great,” Bobby retorted.

“A big guy like you should be able to handle the situation just fine,” she joked

“We'll see,” Bobby said turning away from her and headed down the hall toward Sam's room.

A nurse stepped up to the counter, “How can I help you?”

“Hi I'm Dr. Erin Travis and I am here to pick up Sam Winchester,” she smiled.

“Hi Dr. Travis, I am Heather, and I have had a great time taking care of Sam, do you have his papers in order? We are ready to turn him over to your care.”

“Thank you, we have prepared everything per hospital request, I am sure he will rest more comfortably at home,” Erin handed over his transfer papers.

“Home, huh, we thought he was homeless,” Heather turned and grabbed a stack of papers from the printer, “Fresh off the press, all we need is a signature or two and you are good to go.”

“Now that his family has found him, he has a home, he has always had a home,” came Erin's snide remark, she signed the paperwork, “Heather you have a great day, I'm sure my patient is ready to leave.”

Bobby knocked on Sam's door before opening it up. The cold blast that came out of the room would chill any reaper, but Sam laid on the bed sweating profusely. His hair was matted to his face, his shirt clung to his body, Bobby couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the kid.

“Bobby, that you?” Sam said voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, son, it's me. You look like shit, come on let's see about getting you up and moving,” he said as he walked to the bed.

Sam sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, “Bobby, I will advise a wheelchair. I don't know how far I can walk.”

“I'll see what I can do,” he turned back to the door just in time for Erin to bolt through it.

“Hi Sam, I am Erin. I will be the one taking care of you once we leave this hospital. I am the pack doctor and caretaker. How are you feeling?” She walked past Bobby and to Sam.

“I am going to find the kid a wheelchair, might make this a little easier,” he said as he disappeared behind the door.

“I am feeling like shit, I feel like my insides are on fire, my skin is too small for my body, and I have a serious erection that won't go away,” Sam blurted out.

“Well those things are all normal for your heat, I have a couple pills I need you to take, they will help knock the edge off, but they won't stop your heat. Only your alpha can help with that,” she handed him two pills and a small glass of water.

“How is Dean? I really need to be with him, please tell me I can see him,” Sam pleaded, swallowing the pills

“Dean will be fine, we are speeding up his transformation, and yes you can be with him in your home when we get there. You just have to hang on until then.”

Bobby came back through the door with a wheelchair, “Come on let's get this over with.”

“Bobby? A word in the hall, please?” Erin requested pushing the wheelchair bedside, “Sam get in the chair, we will be right back.”

She pushed passed Bobby pulling him out the door with her once the door was closed she looked at Bobby with a serious expression, “Look, he is deep in his heat, and with that come with some embarrassing things that I will ask you not to point out or ever talk about again.”

“Like what?' he asked confused.

“He is in a hyper aroused state, he will have an erection and there is nothing that he can do about it, he may leak natural lubercation. I can handle getting him upstairs by myself if this is something you are going to have a problem with.”

“No problem, but are you sure you can support his weight?”

“One of the perks, now we need to stop wasting time and get this young man to his mate,” she pushed the door back open.

Sam was sitting in the wheelchair waiting on the two of them to return. He knew that Erin's heart was in the right place telling Bobby what was going on, but it just made him feel violated and dirty. He took a pillow off the bed and laid it in his lap hopeing to make things as least akward as possible.

“Alrighty Sam, I will push you to the stairs and then I will help you climb them, it's two flights up and we can take breaks if you feel you need them. The two pills should be kicking in soon, are you ready?”

“Yes, just go,” Sam tried to relax as she wheeled him out of the room.

Bobby had grabbed what little gear and personal items were left behind in the room and followed the two toward the staircase. Erin walked much faster than he did even under the strain of pushing Sam through the halls.

“Sam you can hold on to me for support, Bobby trail behind us just incase he starts to fall you can help guide him down gently. Everyone ready? Sam count of three stand up. One. Two. Three,” she helped Sam to his feet, “You're not feeling dizzy or anything right?”

Sam shook his head no and took a the first step up the first flight. Every step he took was more painful than the last, and the only thing that kept him moving up the stairs was knowing that each step was one more closer to Dean. He had to make it, he couldn't let Dean down. He sucked up the pain and made the final step up to the roof, he let out a sigh of relief he had made it, just a few more steps to the helicopter and he would be finished.

“I need help getting in,” Sam admitted in defeat.

“No problem,” Erin jumped inside and reached out for Sam's hands pulling him saftely inside.

“Thank you,” Sam blushed taking his seat.

Bobby climbed in and sat behind Sam. Erin gave the order to take off, grabbed her bag, then started checking Sam's vitals. She would have to keep him stable until his mate presented. She just prayed it wasn't too late. After she made sure he would be fine she stepped up front, grabbed the radio and made a call.

“We're gonna need a four wheeler at the launch pad in fifteen minutes, this won't make it walking. I aslo need three liter bags of saline, and a I.V. Pole carried to house number one thirteen, over.”

“Will do, Erin, got our best men on it,” came a female voice from the other end.

“Thank you, any report on Dean?”

“He hasn't awoken yet, vitals stable, everything looks good here, boss.”

“OK we will be on the ground in five,” She said ending the transmission.

 

Landing back at the camp, Erin quickly jumped out helping Sam down and guiding him to the waiting four wheeler. She ran back to help Bobby get the gear out and got them loaded up.

“Get him to the house and in the bed with Dean, I will be over in just a moment to hook him to an IV and check on Dean, you got it or you need help?”

“No ma'am I got things from here,” Bobby said jumping in beside Sam.

Getting Sam in the house wasn't an easy task, and he was starting to wish the that the bedrooms were ground level. He was having to carry Sam up the stairs, and for once since this nightmare started he is thankful that Sam isn't at full weight. After a lot of struggling, he finally got Sam in the bed.

Sam slid his body as close to Dean's as he could trying to wrap himself around his mate. His body calming at the feel of Dean's body. He started to calm down at the smell, home, mate, safe.

From deap in Dean's slumber, he could feel the radiating heat at his back. It pulled him back to reality. His body hurt, but the warmth from behind was comforting. He turned his head to see Sam snuggled up next to him. His heart speed up with joy.

“Sammy,” he whispered reaching out for his brother.

“Dean,” Sam smiled leaning into the touch, even as small as it was it offered great relief.

The bedroom door opened and Erin stepped inside. She was glad to see that they were both awake, and saddened by the fact that she would have to knock them back out. In her hand, she carried a slightly bigger duffle bag.

“I am so glad to see that you two are awake and alive but, I am going to have to knock both of you out again,” She said sadness in her tone.

“Why, I just woke up,” Dean protested.

“Sam is in heat, we need you to drink the remander of the potion, and I need to give Sam a mild seditive to keep him calm while you're finishing your transformation. Just relax. Bobby go get stuff from the fridge,” she ordered sitting down on the bed next to Sam, “Sam, I need to put an IV in your arm, all you'll get is fluids to replace the ones that you have sweat out and one dose of the seditive. Can you hand me your arm?”

Sam lifted his arm and moved it in her direction, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He didn't even feel the needle go into his flesh. He was focused on the love he saw deep in the jade green eyes.

“All done,” She lifted herself off the bed.

“Here you go Dean,” Bobby said holding the jug.

“So you want me to chug whats left?” Dean asked taking the jug.

“Yes, drink the rest, I will be here to monitor both of your vitals hourly.”

“Bottoms up,” Dean chuckled as he moved the rim to his mouth, “Taste just a good the second time. How long should I be out this time?”

“Well the first dose should have had you out for ten to fourteen hours, but you were only out for seven. I'd say anywhere from ten to twenty at this point,” Erin answered him as honstly as she could.

“Will he be changed when he wakes up?” Sam asked groggily.

“That's the plan. Now you two get some rest, see ya soon.” she said gathering her supplies, walked out the door, motioning Bobby to follow.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. He ran his hands through Sam's hair soothing both of them. Sam went right to sleep, Dean wasn't far behind.

Normally Dean's dreams are filled with nightmares, terrors, things that would give most people heart attacks and send them to their grave, but not tonight. Tonight he was running through the forrest, happy, healthy, chasing something, a wolf. A red and white wolf, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The wolf was teasing him, letting him get close then darting off. He pushed himself faster, he had to catch this wolf. Then suddenly the wolf stopped by a lake, just stopped and waited for Dean to catch up. He quickly bound over fallen trees and dead leafs slowing down as he got closer to the wolf, for fear of spooking it.

The red wolf sat, watching, waiting as his persuer got closer. He swished his tail in anticipation, excitement raced through his veins. The chase was over. Dean walked closer, stopping when he caught sigtht of another wolf. He darted his head in the direction he saw the tan wolf, only there wasn't anything there but the water. He stepped closer and looked down at the lake.

His own green eyes stared back at him, only this wasn't his body, this was the body of a wolf. A tan and grey wolf. He was startled at first, then the red wolf walked over to his flank and nuzzled along his body. He jerked his head toward the red wolf, his eyes locked on to a pair of hazel eyes. This wolf had to be Sam.

He rubbed his muzzle against the other, calming the wolf. He laid down on his side offering the other a warm safe place to rest. The red wolf accepted laying down. Dean used his body to protect the other, finding it difficult to cover the entire body. He licked the face of the red wolf before drifting off to sleep.

 

Hour after hour Erin made good on her promise to ensure that the two young men were kept safe and alive. She changed out Sam's IV bag twice in the twenty-two hours that they had been alseep. She hadn't slept herself. She had never had a pair work her so hard, but something told her that these two were special.

Dean had never felt more alive than he did when he opened his eyes after a twenty-two hour nap. His bones felt stiff and his belly screamed for food, but he was content knowing that Sam was right by his side. He lay there awake for almost an hour gently kissing Sam's face, not wanting to wake him, just craving his taste.

When Sam finally woke up he felt content. He reached out and took Dean's hand and smiled.

“So, I don't know what drugs she gave me but I had the strangest dream,” Dean started

“About?”

“I dreamed that I was chasing you and we were in wolf form, only I didn't know it was you at first, and I didn't know I was a wolf. Ended up cuddled up by a lake. Wierd huh?”

“Dean, I had that same dream,” Sam said shocked.

“Think it means anything?”

“I think we should find the good doctor and ask her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love it, hate it? leave me a comment, tell me what you liked, what you don't.


	10. Consumation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean learn more about the reproductive systems of the wolfs. then they put that knowledge to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really good at writing sap and fluff, but lack in the smutty skills, so pardon me if this chapter sucks. Can't get any better if I don't try.

Bolting down the hall like hellhounds were on their asses, Sam and Dean had only one goal in mind, finding Erin Travis. It wasn't a difficult feat considering that she was on her way upstairs to check on her patients. She was shocked to see the two men bolting her way.

“Where's the fire guys?” She questioned jokingly.

“We were looking for you actually,” Sam came to a stop in front of her.

“Well I was on my way up to check on you, so go back to bed. Let me do my exam and we can discuss anything that concerns you,” She directed them back down the hall.

Sam and Dean turned on their heels and walked back to their bedroom. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Dean sat next to him. Erin grabbed her bag from next to the bed, walking to Sam first.

“I need your arm, buttercup, just a vital check,” she took the arm that Sam offered up wrapped a blood pressure cuff around it, “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Dean fought the urge to growl at her, he knew that she was only doing her job.

“Well, Dean and I had a pretty interesting dream,” Sam started.

“Is that so, what makes the dream so interesting, please spare no steamy details.”

“Well first off we were both wolves, but I just knew deep in my soul that he was Dean.”

“Likewise,” Dean chimed in.

“Well, sounds like someone found his alpha,” she giggled with joy, “Dean, as an alpha you will start to notice changes in your mood, sex drive, and appetite. Most importantly, you will now sport a knot at the base of your penis that will be almost undetectable while flaccid, but once intercourse starts it will swell slightly until the point of ejaculation when it will swell completely. You will be tied to Sam which means you won't be able to pull out until your knot is deflated.”

“How long will that take?” Dean questioned.

“It varies from wolf to wolf, but usually thirty minutes to an hour. Sam have you had any production of lubrication yet?”

“Not that I have noticed? Could I have missed it?”

“No you couldn't miss it, you look healthy enough for a wolf in heat. Dean your turn,” Erin moved to the other side of the bed and took Dean's arm.

“Should I have already started?” Sam blushed he was never big on sex talk.

“You will shortly, just don't be alarmed when it happens, your body has changed quite a lot,” she checked Dean's pulse.

“Like how, I don't feel different other than the smell thing, and the hearing thing, oh and the annoying boner thing.”

“Well, the human male has an anus, a penis, and testicles, the wolf omega male, has a penis, testicles, and anus as well, but the anus isn't just for going number two, it now houses your cervix, which leads to your uterus, where your pups will grow.”

“How is that even sanitary?” Dean blurted out.

“Glad you asked, when an omega male is close to delivering a small flap of skin will close over the rectum sealing it until after delivery, then the uterus releases fluid that acts like an antiseptic cleaning the anus for delivery,” she said matter of factly, just like she was ordering a pizza.

“Then what about the rest of my junk? Useless?”

“No, they are now strictly for pleasure, you will still produce ejaculate, just no sperm,” Erin packed her gear away, “any more questions?”

“Not now but give the brains over here ten minutes and he will have an entire notebook full of questions for you,” Dean joked.

“Hey, one of us has to have a game plan, we all don't shoot first ask questions later, Dean!”

“One thing before I go, and this really should be a no-brainer, Dean, but you need to claim him. He's in heat and if you don't have sex with him shortly the entire village will catch his scent and be pounding down the door,” Erin walked to the door, “I don't want to see either of you until he is full of your seed, understand?”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Dean smirked.

“I'll leave you to it. I am going home, when you are untied come to the house, Lee will want to speak with you.” she walked out of the room closing the door firmly behind her.

“Hello beautiful,” Dean said leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Hi,” Sam's skin flushed at the contact.

“Have I mentioned just how sweet you smell? I wanna find out if you taste just a good.”

“Did this line work on all those women?” Sam laughed at Dean's corniness.

“Never used that line before, never wanted to taste any of them Sam,” Dean slid off the bed and in between Sam's knees, “Baby, I am sorry for all those women, I am sorry that I hurt you. I was just too scared, not anymore, you are the only one that I need, that I want,” he kissed Sam's knee.

“I know, and I forgive you,” Sam's body relaxed under Dean's touch.

“Let's get you out of these pesky clothes,” he grabbed the waistband of Sam's pants.

Sam lifted his hips allowing Dean to remove the article of clothing, “Please,” he whispered not sure exactly what he was begging for.

“I'll take care of you,” Dean promised, and he wasn't just referring to sex.

Dean settled on his knees grabbing Sam's leg and kissing up his calf. He tasted just a sweet as he smelled, like honeydew with a hint of salt. He craved more. He licked and nipped at his legs moving up Sam's relaxed body. Sam moan incoherently under him. He pulled at the hem of Sam's shirt lifting it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Sam could feel his body getting hotter, skin getting tighter, then he felt it. The warm slick lubrication that slid out of his body in copious amounts, soaking the bed underneath him. Dean smelled it immediately. He threw Sam's legs over his shoulders pulling him to the edge of the bed. He spread his cheeks and licked his core. Sam pushed into the pressure, silently asking for more. Dean did hesitate lapping at the tight ring of muscle, feeling them soften under his tongue, welcoming him inside.

“Sammy, you taste so sweet,” Dean said stopping to readjust. He drove his tongue back inside licking the silk-like insides.

Sam's muscle contracting, pulling at his tongue demanding more. Dean slipped a finger inside, then two, surprised by how quick his body was opening up for him. He curved his fingers in search of the spongey like bundle of nerves. He knew he hit the mark when Sam cried out and he pushed down seeking more. Dean let Sam's feet fall to the floor, hitting with a heavy thunk, as he worked a third finger inside. He lifted his head to meet the hazel eyes that have always seduced him.

Sam's cock stood curved from his pelvis, slightly curved to the right, cock-head flared and purple with engorgement. Dean used his free hand to stroke the angry member, before bringing his mouth down around the head. He quickened his pace with his fingers milking Sam's prostate, precum oozing, pooling on his tongue. His own cock rock hard and neglected in his own pants.

“Dean, please. Please make love to me, fuck me now!” Sam demanded, desperate to be stretched thin around his brother's thick cock.

Dean pulled his mouth off Sam's cock with a pop, he slowly pulled his fingers free. He made haste in stripping off his clothes. To his and Sam's astonishment his cock was longer, and thicker.

“How do you want to do this baby?” Dean asked fisting his cock.

“On my back, I want to see you,” Sam said spreading his legs obscenely, his sopping wet hole on display.

Dean stepped up closer to Sam, rubbing his cock-head on Sam's leaking hole. He moaned and pushed down trying to get Dean inside him. Dean gripped himself firmly and pushed the tip of his cock inside Sam. He stilled his hips waiting for Sam's body to adjust. His muscles pulling at Dean's cock working him in deeper.

“Such a hungry little cock-hole you have,” Dean grunted bottoming out.

Sam whimpered and shook his head in agreement, “So full, stretched to my limits!”

“So hot and wet for me,” Dean praised rolling his hips pushing in deeper.

“Yes!” Sam cried out when Dean hit his prostate, “Right there, harder!”

Dean pulled his hips back slowly sinking back inside, a fresh batch of Sam's lubrication sliding around his cock. He quickened his pace by driving the head of his cock into his prostate. Sam grabbed his cock, fisting it furiously, his spine on fire with his impending orgasm.

“God yes, Dee, give me that big cock! Knot me! Fill me with your cum!” Sam begged.

Dean shook his head, “Not yet baby, you cum first.”

Dean focused his thrust shallow and quick, working Sam over the edge. Sam's muscles contracted squeezed tight on Dean's cock as he came. He fisted his cock until he rang every drop of cum out. Dean pushed himself deeper inside the hot wet heat, his knot slowly inflating keeping his thrust shallow.

“You got one more, Sammy?” Dean questioned lifting his ass off the mattress and pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck me, hard,” Sam's cock still hard in his hand.

Sam could feel Dean's knot pushing, tugging forcing its way inside his body. It sent him over the edge, he came for the second time, cum barley spurting out of his cock head.

“Bet if I bend you a little more you could suck your own cock,” Dean said rocking his hips with as much force as his knot would allow, “that would be so hot, seeing you sucking that giant cock, watching as you swallowed your own cum. Would you do it for me?”

“Yes, Dean make me suck my own cock,” Sam moaned

“Next time love,” Dean growled as his knot locked him inside, spurt after spurt of hot cum coating Sam's insides.

Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder, taking a minute to catch his breath. He picked Sam up holding him firmly to him, then laid down on his back. Sam rocked his hips working Dean's knot into his prostate.

“That's it baby ride me, get what you need,” Dean moaned.

“Dee! I love you, I love being knotted by you!” Sam threw his head back fully putting all his weight into riding Dean.

“I love you too Sammy,” Dean placed his hands on Sam's hips.

Sam shook violently as his third orgasm hit, his cock throbbed and bobbed unloading the last drops of cum from his body. Dean pulled Sam flat against his chest, kissing the top of his head. Sam tried to rock his hips.

“Rest now, we have the rest of our lives to make love,” Dean whispered.

A low growl came Sam's response. He settled in on Dean's chest. Dean hummed to him just like he did when he was a baby and within minutes Sam was out cold.

 

When Sam awoke a few hours later he felt like he had run a marathon, his entire body was sore, but he also felt sated. Dean's knot had deflated and they were no longer tied which was a great thing, cause Sam had to piss like a racehorse. He gently climbed off of Dean and made his way into the bathroom inside their bedroom.

When he returned Dean was awake and sitting on the side of the bed.

“Dean when was the last time you came, cause I swear it feels like there is a gallon of cum inside me!” Sam joked sitting down beside him.

“Two years, give or take,” Dean answered honestly.

“Really? The king of the one-night-stand hadn't cum in two years?”

“What can I say, it got boring, and to be honest I didn't want anyone but you, couldn't even take care of it myself.”

Sam hung his head in shame, for two years Dean went without sex looking for his soulmate, who was selling sex to eat. He felt sick to his stomach. Shame flowing off of him.

“Sammy, it's the past, leave it there,” Dean said pulling him into a hug, “I love you and want you no matter what. Don't you ever think that there is anything in the past that I would hold against you, OK? We all fuck up if there is anyone who should feel shame and guilt it's me. If I hadn't been a stubborn prick this would have never happened.”

“But Dean if you hadn't been a stubborn prick, we would still be out hunting demons, living out of the Impala and eating road food. I am glad that we are where we are now,” Sam said taking Dean's hand in his.

“Me too Sammy Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it that bad? How much did you cringe? Let me know what you think, comments feed the muse, coffee feeds me.


	11. WOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a lot of time to make up for, and their lives are fixing to get really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I promised this one out by Friday, and here it is the wee hours of Saturday night, but here it is! You know the drill

Dean and Sam laid curled into each other on their bed. The sun was just starting to peer through the thick red curtains that hung against the pale tan walls of the room. The thick white quilt covered their bodies.

Dean laid back relaxed, holding Sam, he felt complete. Sam, on the other hand, his mind was racing. He had so much regret for the way he had been living his life. The fact that he had sold his body, a gift that was chosen to be Dean's by God himself, Sam couldn't help but feel shame. He was vindictive to leave Dean as it was selfish. He felt dirty and unworthy of Dean's sacrifice. Dean gave up his life as he knew it to be with Sam when he should have taken him out with a silver bullet.

Sam tensed in Dean's arms, fear, shame, and guilt pouring off of him. Dean picked up on the change of scent immediately and ran his hand reassuring down his back. Sam turned his gaze from his brother's, couldn't bear to see the love and devotion there when he knows he has messed up Dean's entire life. A sob broke through him.

“Sammy, what's wrong?” Dean questioned.

“I'm so... so..sorry Dean,” Sam managed to respond tears free flowing.

“What are you sorry for?” Dean was confused by his sudden mood change.

“Everything,” Sam sobbed uncontrollably.

“Sam you are going to have to talk to me, you know how dense I can be,” Dean said pulling Sam in tighter carding his hand through his hair.

“I have been so selfish, and you've paid the price for it,” Sam wiped the tears from his face on the corner of the blanket.

“Sam, if I hadn't been so stupid, stubborn and mean, you wouldn't have felt the need to leave. I am sorry, I was a horrible brother to you, and I was a horrible mate. I should have never said those things to you, but I was scared. Terrified of my love for you, what Dad would think, when none of that should have mattered,” Dean sighed remembering the way John let into him for being so stupid, “Dad knew you were my soulmate, as did Bobby. When I called Dad to tell him you left, he about busted my eardrum. I am horrible at sharing my feelings, way better to bottle them up, can't get hurt that way.”

“So Dad knew, huh?” Sam looked perplexed.

“Something about it being prophecy said we'd figure it out,” Dean shifted to his side staring into Sam's eyes, “Sam, I have been in love with you my entire life, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I am just sorry that I wasted so many years.”

“Dean you gave up everything for me. I know how much being a hunter means to you.”

“We don't have to give it up, we can still hunt, but not full time, my full-time job is taking care of you. We will raise a family here, Sam nothing excites me more than the thought of me and you forever, whatever.”

“So your not upset that you had to give up being human?”

“Not for a second, it's the second best thing that has ever happened to me,” Dean said bringing his face closer to Sam's.

“Oh really, what's the first?” he asked playfully.

“The day you were born. Mom laid you in my arms and that was it, I knew you were mine.”

Dean caressed Sam's cheek with the pad of his thumb, bringing his lips to Sam's crashing them together. Sam slowly parted his lips, slowly letting his tongue slip from his mouth into Dean's. The velvety softness of Dean's lips on his and the sweet taste of his mouth had Sam dripping wet and instantly hard. He cradled Dean's head in his hands tilting his head deepening the kiss. Dean could smell Sam's arousal, and it sparked a new wave of need in him. He pushed Sam on his back gently, onto the red silk sheets, never breaking the kiss. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him closer to him. Their erections grinding together sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

Dean broke the kiss, pulling his lips away from Sam's mouth. He placed his hand on his brother's head slowly running his hand through the silky locks. He kissed Sam's forehead, then left his eyebrow, slowly licking down to his cheekbone where he placed a kiss. Sam gripped Dean's broad shoulders, blunt nails digging into the flesh. Dean sucked on his neck, nipping him seductively. Sam responded by dragging his nails down Dean's back. Dean ground his hips into Sam's moaning at the contact.

“Sammy, sweetheart you drive me crazy,” Dean whispered in Sam's ear taking the lobe between his teeth.

Sam shivered, electric sparks shooting down his spine, body flushed, sweat budding on his skin.

He pushed his hips into Dean's, sweat-slick skin providing just enough friction. He slowly raked his nails up his back, feeling Dean tremble above him.

“You're perfect, Dean, so good to me,” Sam groaned.

Dean looked up at Sam for a brief moment, eyes wide and wild with pleasure. He adjusted himself sliding down gently grazing his lips down Sam's chest. His nipple budding from the attention. Dean swirled his tongue around the areola teasingly, before taking his nipple into his mouth gently sucking, running his tongue along the bud.

Sam arched his back, “Feels so good, love the way you touch me!”

Dean drug his tongue across Sam's chest seeking out the twin nipple. He worked his way to the first of the now scars from his attack, twelve identical scars along his chest, he kissed each one tenderly and said a silent thanks that it didn't take Sam from him.

“Dee, please, I need you to fill me,” Sam begged nerves on fire with need.

Dean gripped Sam's slender hips and lifted him slightly off the bed resting him on his thighs. Dean's heart pounded with excitement as he lined up with Sam's well-wet hole. He pushed his hips forward slowly expecting resistance but was pulled deep insides Sam's hot core. His eyes meet with Sam's looking for any sign of discomfort, he was only met with eyes full of lust, desire, love, and trust. He placed his hands besides Sam's head balancing his weight, before leaning down and taking Sam's lips in his. Sam moaned into the kiss.

Dean rolled his hips slowly squelching noises filled the room, “So hot and tight.”

Sam reached between their bodies and gripped his erection making long slow strokes.

Sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the room, perfect harmony with the squeaking from a worn spring in the bed. Both breathing heavy, low moans escaping as their bodies moved together. Sweat dripped down Dean's face, breath coming faster, muscles burned with exertion.

Sam stripped his cock faster, his balls screaming for release. His back arched, allowing Dean to drive deeper, feeling his knot start to form. Dean quickened his hips, the bed slamming up against the wall, cracking the sheetrock. His own orgasm close. Sam shot off like a rocket, covering their bellies with his cum. Dean thrust deep knotting Sam, cock throbbing and quivering as it shot load after load deep into Sam's womb.

Sam lay motionless beneath him, “That was the best sex I've ever had!”

“What about last night?” Dean pouted.

“Second best, I was nervous!” Sam defended.

“I'm glad you pleased with my stellar performance,” Dean chuckled nuzzling into Sam's neck.

“Dean, you can relax, lay on top of me, I'm a big boy,” Sam suggested.

He nodded his head then laid down on Sam's cum covered chest, “We are taking a shower as soon as my knot's gone.”

“I second that,” Sam yawned.

A half-hour later Dean finally slipped free of Sam's body. He gently rolled off Sam. Sam groaned at the loss of contact. Dean ran his hand over his face trying to collect his barrings. First stop would be the shower. He trudged across the bedroom, wood floor surprisingly warm under his feet.

The bathroom, while a large size, was lacking homely touches. Dean walked past the lavatory to the toilet, relieving his bladder was a must. The garden tub sitting in the corner of the bathroom was inviting, Dean couldn't remember the last time his body a relaxing hot soak but now wasn't the time. He had the rest of his life for bubble baths. He had business to handle, so he walked over to the standalone shower, surprised that it was a big as it was. He turned the water on then stepped inside. The hot water relaxing him. He turned for the soap, only to remember that this wasn't a motel and there wasn't soap waiting on him.

'Damnit,' he cursed himself, “Sam!” He yelled opening the glass door.

Sam jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, “What?”

“I don't have soap, or shampoo, for that matter I don't have a washcloth!” He wiped the water out of his eyes.

“Nor do you have a towel, love,” Sam pointed out, “Do you have any in your duffle?”

“Nope, left it in Louisianna,” Dean sighed.

“Louisianna?” Sam had a puzzled look on his face.

Dean turned the water off in defeat, “Yes Sam Louisianna, can you check under the sink?”

“Yeah,” Sam knelt down in front of the sink, “What were you doing in Louisianna?” he opened the door and rifled through the things underneath it.

“Nest of vamps, looking for you,” Dean answered shortly.

“Eureka,” Sam said standing with a bottle of body wash in one hand and shampoo in the other, “Did you kill 'em?”

“Yes, does that cabinet have towels?” He said pointing across from the shower.

“I'll check,” Sam said walking over to the cabinet, he opened the door and sure enough there were two towels and a washcloth, “Is that where you were when you got the call?

“Yes, I'm just glad I remembered to put my pants back on and grab my duffle, I about blew Baby's engine twice trying to get to you.”

Sam walked to the shower, placing his hand on Dean's chest and pushing him toward the back of the shower, “Thank you,” he placed a quick kiss on Dean' s lips before turning to the faucet.

The shower was to the point, they scrubbed down and got out. Dean silently cursing his scatter-brains for not bringing in a duffle. Every article of clothing they had in the house was drenched in sweat. Which means he would have to make the trip to the Impala wrapped in a towel. He trudged down the stairs, trying to delay the inevitable. At the bottom of the stairs sat all the gear from his car, a small note laid top.

_You're welcome,_

_Bobby._

Dean laughed grabbing the bag and bounding back up the stairs. He threw the bag on the bed and unzipped it. He pulled a pair of jeans out for himself and Sam, then two shirts, finally two pairs of boxer briefs. They dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

“Dean do you know what he wants to talk about?” Sam questioned.

“Not a clue, but he's a good guy Sammy,” Dean reassured opening the front door and holding it for Sam.

The boys took the walk next door, both having a little extra pep in their step. Dean knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for someone to open it. Lee Travis opened the door with a smile on his face, glad to see that not only were they alive, but they had mated.

“Come on in, we have lots to discuss,” he said warmly stepping behind the door letting them in.

The kitchen table was covered in fifty dollar bills, Bobby sat at the end of counting the money up. He smiled seeing his boys safe and alive. He was relieved when Erin had walked in and said they were both alive. He was fixing to run out the door to see for himself when Erin told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb them.

“It's about damn time you show your ugly face, Dean,” He chuckled walking over to the eldest Winchester wrapping in a warm hug.

“Nice to see you too,” Dean returned the hug, feeling relief in Bobby's shoulders.

“First matter of business, we need to get you two formally married, and mated in the eyes of wolf law,” Lee said sitting at the head of the table.

Sam sat next to Bobby, Dean stood behind him, hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“What are the requirements under wolf law?” Dean asked pacing next to Sam.

“Well there will be a wedding, lots of planning, cake the works, but unlike a normal ceremony, you will bite the side of Sam's neck leaving your mark buried deep in his flesh, his blood, and his soul. This will be done with the pack leaders present. No one from the outside world, Bobby is welcome, but that's all.”

“He's is all we have in the outside world so that won't be a problem,” Sam said looking at the worried look in Dean's eyes.

“I will require a copy of your birth certificate, social security card, and driver's licenses,” Lee said.

Sam and Dean both jerked their heads to stare at the other, fear and panic evident on their faces. Bobby cleared his throat nudging Sam in the side. Sam broke his gaze with Dean shifting it to Bobby.

“I have taken it upon myself to gather this paperwork while you two were otherwise occupied,” he said handing Sam a folder then Dean, “Verify all the information is correct.”

Sam opened his folder on top was a birth certificate, Samuel Singer born May 2, 1983, to parents Bobby Singer and Karen Singer. Sam smiled knowing that Bobby had really saved their asses. Under the birth certificate, there was a mass of other fake documents explaining his name change to Winchester, stating that when Karen passed Bobby had no choice but to give custody over to John Winchester, who adopted Sam.

“Thank you, I know that this was a lot of trouble for you,” Sam smiled.

“Don't mention it, anything for my boys,” Bobby smiled fondly. While Bobby hadn't been able to give his wife the kids she desperatly wanted he felt that he had done right by these boys, and had been the best dad he could be.

Dean checked his folder, everything seemed to be in order. Dean Winchester born January 24, 1979, to parents John Winchester and Mary Winchester.

“Everything seems good here,” he slid the folder across the table to Lee.

“Well our next order of buisness, you must be ready to wed by the full moon,” Lee said opening the folder and looking over their paperwork, “Everything here seems to be in order.”

Sam looked up at Lee shocked, “The full moon is in four days, there is no way we can plan a wedding that fast!”

“Bobby, how much money did you count?” Lee asked looking at him curiously.

“About eight grand, give or take.”

“See we take care of each other, when the others in the pack found out you were here they knew it ment a wedding by the end of the week. So they all got together and threw in some funds. Plus there's my wife who knows people, wedding planning is really her thing,” he sighed standing from his chair, “I am glad that you are both here today joining our ranks, but I must get this paperwork in to the elders, they have a long way to travel. I'll see you fine gentlemen later.”

“A wedding Dean, in four days, how the hell are we gonna pull that off?” Sam asked.

“With my help of course,” Erin ran in from the living room, “How are you feeling Sam, did the birth control help with your heat any?”

“Yes, and the sex helped a lot,” Sam blushed at his honestly.

“OK, I'm leaving,” Bobby teased.

“Don't forget to take them everyday, or your heat will come back with bells on and you will get pregnant,” She warned, “So Sam, how do you feel about blue?”

 


	12. Let's get hitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have found themselves in a strange land, far away from what they are used to. They have a new family and a new outlook on life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO like I am soooo sooorrrryyyy about the delay in posting. I have been dealing with a lot of life shit, and well... I'm a shit writer, but oh well!

“Blue is a fine color, I guess,” Sam shrugged his shoulders looking to Dean.

“Well boys there is a lot of work that needs to be done, and a small window of time, this week along with planning your wedding you will also be training to shift,” Erin explained grabbing a three-inch binder from the counter and walking over to the table.

She took her seat and opened the book, “So first things first, there are resources to be used in the community, we have Sara the baker her husband Jack the caterer, Mitchell the florist, of course, me, I am the local event planner, we have Kyle the aspiring DJ, and Jennifer, that lady that can make a mean mixed drink.”

“How much will that cost us, being really honest here, the cash you see on this table is all we have,” Dean said looking confused.

“Well that's why we use community resources, all it will cost you is ingredients, except the florist, he requests that you work off your debt, while the DJ and bartender will do it for the experience.”

“So we just need to go to the store buy some goods, sounds easy enough, we needed to go to the store anyhow,” Dean said.

“Well it's not that easy, until we know that you won't shift out in public one of us has to go with you, and before you even attempt to make a run to town you need to talk with everyone in pack, make a list and then we will go,” Erin informed closing her binder and placing her pen in her hair bow.

“Great, babysitters,” Dean whined.

“Don't be such a baby, I think it will be nice having someone who knows the area with us,” Sam said.

“So where to first gentlemen?” Erin asked standing from the table.

“You mean right now, we are doing this right now?”

“Pardon Dean he can be a little dense,” Sam smiled at Erin turning to Dean, “Yes she means now, we have to be ready in three days.”

“Fine, but nothing girly or I swear I will eat a pound of silver flakes!”

“And you would burn from the inside out,” Erin said snarky walking out the front door.

The morning sun lit up the sky, humid air hit their skin as soon as they were out the door. Erin stepped off the porch heading to there first stop. All the houses in the neighborhood were the same, minus some personal touches. At one point this had been a mill village, the mill long since closed up, the building now acts as a storage facility for the pack. House numbers started at one hundred, ending at two-fifty, meaning that in this three-mile circle there were one hundred and fifty houses. Didn't leave a lot of yard per house, but that didn't seem to be a problem. The Travis's house was one-ninety-two, the boys were in one-ninety-one. At the end of the short driveway they took the left towards their house.

Dean started to chuckle as they walked.

“What is so funny?” Sam snapped his head toward his hyena of a brother.

“Could you imagine coming home to a place like this after a really rough bender, end up in the wrong house, half-naked,” he shook his head.

“That will be less funny when it's your house the drunk guy stumbles into,” Erin said turning her head to Dean, “Especially if Sam's in heat, you'll rip someone apart.”

Dean hung his head just the thought of someone else being close to Sam got under his skin, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if someone did burst through their door.

“I guess your right,” he conceded.

“OK this is our first stop,” Erin said walking up to the brightly colored home, the only one that really stuck out. The blue paint you could probably see from space, “Just a warning, he's the best god-damned florist I know, can grow anything, but he's” She paused to find the right word, “quirky.”

“What do you mean by quirky?” Dean asked feeling uneasy with the idea of strangers, to begin with.

“You'll see,” she smiled reassuringly.

The front door swung open and out walked a man who would give Ru Paul a run for his money. He sashayed out on the porch one hand on his hip, loose fitting neon green pants hung from his hips, and a pink shirt rested on his narrow chest. Dean stifled a laugh at the sight.

“Well hello Erin, what can I do for you today?” he asked switching hips.

“Mitchell, these are the new pair, Sam and Dean and they are looking for some services for there wedding,” Erin stepped up on the porch.

“Oh, well come on in let's see what I can drum up,” he tilted his head toward the door.

“Come on guys,” Erin waved them in.

The inside of his house was just as flamboyant as the outside, brightly colored walls, mismatched color schemes. Mitchell grabbed a folder and walked over to the couch.

“Please sit, make yourself at home, this shouldn't take but a minute,” he said opening the folder and laying it out on the table.

Dean sat down across from the showy omega. Sam followed his alpha, staying closer to Dean than normal. Erin sat with Mitchell.

“So what kind of flowers are we talking?”

Dean looked at Sam eyebrows raised in indifference, “This is on you Sammy boy.”

“Well I have always liked Orchids and Lilys,” Sam suggested.

“Oh, how lovely!” Mitchell said excitedly, “Color scheme?”

“Looking at royal blue and white,” Erin chimed in.

“I have this one in the bag, sweetheart,” he smiled at Sam writing everything down, “Erin my normal amount?”

“Yes dear, thank you, we know that this has been very short notice,” Erin responded.

“I will have a sample pulled together in a few hours. Have to finish the arrangement for the funerals first,” he said closing his folder and jumping up from the couch.

“Thank you, we will be back before we leave to go to town,” Erin said standing up, she adjusted her shirt and waved the boys on.

“Funerals?” Sam questioned

“Yes, even though they were executed it's still custom to burn the bodies at sundown the following day. Gives the family time to say goodbye,” Erin said shallowly.

Sam hung his head, four families were grieving for their loved one because of him. Dean turned to him.

“Sam, this is not your fault those men made their choice, they choose to rape you, they choose to break pack law,” Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders looking him in the eye, “You are innocent in this.”

“Not really Dean,” Sam retorted sadly.

“How so, did you tell them to rape you, to try and murder you!” Dean demanded, trying to keep his voice down.

“No, but if I hadn't been here it couldn't have happened.”

“That's where you're wrong,” Erin interjected. Both men turning to face her, “See these boys had been trouble for a while, so Sam it was only a matter of time. They had no impulse control. If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else.”

“See Sam, not your fault,” Dean kissed his cheek, “Don't feel guilty, feel thankful that they can't hurt anyone else.”

“He's right, now come on sweetie,” Erin smiled warmly at him.

Their next stop would be the caterer. Erin led the way, you could tell by the pep in her step that she really was enjoying herself. The walk uphill was taking a toll on Sam's legs, being in the bed for so long caused his muscles to become non-existent. His pace slowed and he fell behind the other two. He was so out of shape.

“Sammy? Are you alright?” Dean asked noticing that he had fallen behind.

“Just sore Dean, my legs are weak,” Sam admitted.

“Baby do you need us to slow down?” Dean asked turning and taking Sam's hand, really enjoying being able to act like a normal couple without anyone blinking an eye.

“Just a little, I know we need to hurry, but I don't want to wear myself out,” Sam said taking the offered hand using it as support as well as comfort.

Erin was a few paces ahead of them. She stopped at the drive of house number One-forty-four and waited for the two to catch up. She was kicking herself for not thinking of Sam's weakness before deciding that a walk would be best. They caught up a few minutes later.

“Sam I do apologize, I figured you would be up to the walk, but so you know those muscles will grow back stronger faster as a wolf.”

“That's good to hear,” Sam snickered.

“We did the worst part which is climbing that hill,” Dean said

“Shall we?” Erin walked up the sidewalk to the front door. She knocked twice.

A woman opened the door, she was tall, five foot ten at least, and heavy set, bright blue eyes, dark red hair, and the warmest country smile.

“Y'all must be the newcomers, welcome,” She smiled, “I am Sara.”

“I'm Dean, and this is my... Sam,” Dean said, almost uttering the word brother instead of Sam.

“So, we need to talk to you and your other half, we are having a wedding,” Erin said walking in the house.

The house smelled sweet and warm. Dark brown furniture rested against the hardwood floor. The tan walls mimicked those in their bedroom. The home was welcoming and not off-putting. Dean and Sam followed the two women into the kitchen. Erin motioned them to sit in the a joining dining room.

“I just knew you'd be coming here today, I've been around long enough to know what happens when newbies arrive. I have cake samples, and frosting samples,” Sara said moving around the kitchen gathering a large plate of assorted cakes.

Dean's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, while pie was his favorite dessert, cake came in a very close second. Sam wasn't as big on sweets and junk food as Dean is. Sam has always been one to eat more healthily.

“Any allergies I should know about before you guys dig in?” Sara asked sitting the plate down.

She turned and walked back into the kitchen grabbing another plate with frosting samples and some small paper plates. She handed each of them a paper plate then sat down.

“So anything that you don't like or allergies that I can eliminate now?”

“I'm not picky, Sam on the other hand,” Dean said shaking his head.

“I like all cake Dean, just I don't have to have it with dinner every night,” Sam's eyes glared at him and his face told him he needed to shut up, “I like chocolate personally, I think a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and fresh strawberries sound amazing.”

“Sam, that sounds gross!” Dean protested.

Erin was trying really hard not to laugh at the two of them, “You know there are about 400 of us in the community, you can have more than one cake type.”

“So one chocolate with strawberry frosting with fresh berries, and Dean what would you like?”

“Chocolate, peanut butter with coconut flakes,” Dean smiled thinking of how good that would taste.

Sara made a sample of the one that Sam requested and put it on the plates in front of them, “Try it, sometimes people come in here thinking that something will taste good or bad, but have a different opinion once it hits their tongue.”

Sam took a big bite, chocolate cake was his favorite, the sweetness burst on his tongue, the tartness of the berries just enough to blend well, “This is the best cake I have ever had!”

Dean stared at the cake in front of him like it grew a second head, fruit didn't belong on cake, it belonged on pie, he took a bite surprisingly it wasn't horrible, “OK this isn't so bad.”

“See told ya.”

“For Dean's request I will have to go get some coconut flakes out of the kitchen, but feel free to try the other flavors,” Sara said slipping away from the dining room.

Sam reached across the table to the plate of cake samples in front of him. He picked up a vanilla slice and stuck it in his mouth. The buttery sweetness melted on his tongue. He knew he could eat his7 weight in this cake. Sara returned from the kitchen with coconut flakes in hand. She grabbed two more pieces of the chocolate cake and put frosting and coconut flakes on it, then passed each one apiece.

“This is an interesting combination if I do say so myself,” Sara said sitting down and waiting for there responses.

Dean took a small bite of his cake, smiling at the flavor, it was perfect, coconut balanced with the peanut butter frosting perfectly, chocolate balanced it all out.

“This is one damn good cake,” He smirked downing the rest of the cake.

Sam had a different opinion, the cake was way too sweet and had nothing to balance it out, “Sure Dean whatever you say,” Sam passed him the rest of his bite.

“So, one coconut, peanut butter, chocolate cake, and one chocolate strawberry cake, might I make a suggestion for the middle cake?” Sara asked making a quick note.

“Sure,” Sam was interested in what could tie these two very different cakes together.

“How about a pineapple coconut cake?” She suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam turned to Dean looking for his approval.

“Whatever you want dear,” Dean conceded knowing that if it made Sam happy it would make him happy.

“Well I will make a list of things that I need, or I can charge you for the cake, how would you like this to work?” Sara asked.

“We do have to go to go out, just make us a list. We will get everything you need,” Erin said.

“OK I will get the list together while you speak with my husband,” Sara said moving from the table, “That's if I can pull him away from his grill long enough.”

“What's he grillin'? I'd kill for a rack of ribs,” Dean said rubbing his stomach.

“One day you are going to have some really bad heart problems, and I don't want you crying to me about it,” Sam remarked snidely.

“You won't, I won't tell you a thing about it,” Dean scrunched his nose up and turned his head.

The smell of smoked meat filtered in the newly opened back door, Sara could be heard calling her for husband. A few moments later the door closed. Jack walked in through the kitchen, he wasn't a small man, easy six foot seven, three hundred-fifty pound man, while he wasn't over-weight you could tell the man loved to eat. Who wouldn't be a little heavy married to the woman who makes the best cake Sam or Dean have ever had. He stepped into the dining room.

“Hi Y'all, I'm Jack, I hear that you two are getting hitched and want me to provide you some food,” he said southern twang loud and proud in his voice.

“Whatever you have out back on that grill smells amazing,” Dean said salivating a little thinking about how it would taste.

“Well, I am kinda the master grill man, so what kind of food could I interest you in?” He asked taking a seat at the table.

“Dean will have the heart attack on a plate,” Sam said mockingly.

“And Sam will eat whatever you were going to feed the rabbits,” Dean joked.

“Oh, the house divided, well that's nothing unheard of and I think that I can make both of you happy,” Jack announced jollily, “So I can cook basically anything and if I don't know, I can learn. What would you like as the starter?”

“How about some vegetable soup and a salad,” Sam suggested.

“Sound's like a winner,” Jack announced excitedly, “The main course, I assume you want some red meat thrown on the grill?”

“I haven't had a steak in forever,” Dean was almost drooling.

“Well then, this is your lucky day, just had a couple cows processed, what will it be sirloin, rib-eye, porterhouse?”

“Porterhouse, medium rare,” Dean confirmed, “With loaded baked potatoes.”

Sam almost rolled his eyes at Dean's predictability, “I guess we both win, huh?”

“Sounds like it, I'll get you a list made out,” Jack said standing from the table, “Erin, I will send you the list in an E-mail if that is alright.”

“Sounds good to us, we still have two more stops here and then we need to head into town,” she said cheerfully.

“There isn't much that I need, the garden did great this year, by this time next week I'll need loads of help harvesting, would kindly appreciate it if you two would help.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam responded.

“Think of that as payment, I normally ask for a small amount of money, but seeing as we just lost three workers, while together they couldn't get the work of one done, still takes a toll, ya know,” he said somberly.

Dean nodded, “I am sure that we can be of assistance to you, we greatly appreciate all that is being done for us.”

“Hey, your family now,” Jack said, “We take care of each other.”

“Well, boys two more stops. Jack, Sara thank you so much, send me a list and I will be by this evening,” Sara slid her chair back, standing from the table.

Sam stood, his knee was burning and it hurt to put weight on it. He hobbled out of the way to let Dean past. Dean stopped at his side slinging an arm around his waist offering him support. Jack stepped up beside Sam.

“Listen between you and me, the jackasses got what they deserved, and you didn't. I am sorry about what happened, but we will take great care of you two,” he whispered to Sam.

“So far this life isn't that bad, and we have learned to always make the best of a bad situation,” Sam said quietly. Wondering how many people in the town knew what had happened to him.

“Hey only the few of us on town council know what happened, we were there when they were put to death for their crimes,” he said sensing Sam's unease.

“Thank you,” was all he managed to say.

“Don't thank me, kid, it was a pleasure,” Jack laughed, “You had better go, Erin can get rather pissy if she runs behind her imaginary schedule.”

Dean helped Sam to the door, after standing on his knee for a few minutes it felt sturdy enough for walking. Dean kept his arm around Sam's waist just to be sure.

“Erin, how much further do we have to walk? Not sure Sammy's knee will hold up,” Dean questioned worriedly about Sam.

“We have to go next door, then across the street. Neither should take that much time,” Erin said walking down the steps

Dean helped Sam down offering his hand for support, “You got it, babe.”

“Thanks, Dean, don't know what's up with this knee, everything else is better,” Sam huffed in annoyance at his own body.

“If it is still bothering you in the morning I will look at it, I am pretty sure it's just a sore ligament and will be better with use,” Erin said looking over her shoulder as she spoke.

“I hope you are right,” Sam said, “If not better send me off to pasture, won't do anyone any good with a bum leg,” he joked.

“I can think of a few things you'd still be good for,” Dean said winking at him.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Sam grumbled.

“Hey, you started it,” Dean protested.

“Yeah and I am finishing it.”

They took to the sidewalk headed for the next house. A young man sat on the porch, headphones on playing air drums like he didn't have a care in the world. Erin stopped by the stairs and waited for them to catch up.

“This is Kyle, he is a music expert, he can play fifteen different instruments, he is seventeen, both his parents were killed last year in a car accident. It was hard on him, but he focused all his energy on his schooling and graduated the top of his class. He was born here, had a twin at birth who didn't survive birth,” Erin said sorrow in her voice.

She stepped up on the porch walking over to the chair beside Kyle. He took his headphones off and sat them down on the ground beside his chair.

“Hi Erin, what brings you up to see me?” He asked looking to Sam and Dean giving them a head nod.

“We came to ask you to DJ their wedding,” Erin said.

“Oh, sure, what type of music?” he asked curiously.

“Rock, oldies but goodies,” Dean smiled.

“Please dear it's our wedding, can we not have to hear 'Stairway'?” Sam pleaded.

“No can do, that's a classic,” Dean said shaking his head.

“Fine but we will have some Nirvana and Pearl Jam too,” Sam asserted.

“Fine, but none of that Pop-rock, or bubble gum sissy shit, OK,” he said.

“I'll have you a playlist made tomorrow,” Kyle smiled.

“Wow, you can make a playlist from that?” Dean asked.

“Sure, I know what type of music you both like, and I assure you that you will love it,” Kyle said confidently.

“Well this has been the easiest stop yet,” Sam remarked.

“OK, Kyle we will leave you to it, E-mail the list to me, we will approve it,” Erin said.

For once the boys were ahead of her, they waited for at the end of the driveway. Erin made her way to them, leading the way to the house. She walked up the stairs with less pep than she had this morning. Being out in the heat had taken its toll on her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She knocked on the door. Sam and Dean standing behind her.

A child no older than five opened the door. She grinned real big and wrapped her arms around Erin's leg.

“Aunt Erin! Momma said that you'd be coming to see us today!” She squealed in delight.

“She did, well here I am!” Erin wrapped her arms around the child lifting her up on her hip, “So Sally, where's Momma at right now?”

“She's in the kitchen, it's lunchtime! We are having grilled cheese!”

“That sounds yummy,” Erin smiled walking into the house with the child on her hip.

Dean had wanted children of his own, but knowing that the life he had wouldn't be a place to raise a child, at least he learned that from raising Sam. He had given up the dream of being a family man at the age of thirteen when he realized that there would always be monsters to fight. Now that his life had been flipped, everything changed, he could have children. A smile broke out across his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Sam questioned quietly.

“Sammy, we can have babies, and be as normal as we can be,” was his only response before following Erin into the house.

The smell of hot butter filled the air, Dean's stomach grumbled in protest to being empty. The living room had toys strung about, and some kids show with a small orange boy screaming about science was on the TV. Crayons and coloring books rested in a wicker box on the coffee table.

“Jennifer!” Erin called out, “We are here,” she sat the child down on the couch.

“In here,” a female voice called out.

“Follow me,” Erin instructed walking through the valley of toys and stuffed animals to the hall leading to the kitchen. Sam and Dean followed her careful with there much bigger feet not to step on any of the toys.

“Hi Erin, sorry about the mess, kinda been letting the kids run free today. It's been a busy day,” Jennifer stood at the stove her slim frame covered with a floral sundress. Blonde hair pulled up to a messy bun.

“No problem, I have Sam and Dean with me, and we were hoping that you would be open to offering your service to their wedding,” Erin said walking over to the counter beside Jennifer and grabbing a plate for the fresh sandwich that she was pulling from the pan.

“Sure, I have some new summer recipes,” She said dropping the sandwich on the offered plate, “Could you take that to Sally?”

“Sure no problem,” Erin said walking away.

“So let me guess, Whiskey?” Jennifer turned to face Sam and Dean.

“How did you know?” Dean chuckled.

“Been doing this awhile, kinda get to know by the look,” She smiled leaning against the counter.

“Cool,” Dean said.

“So I have a recipe I think will be great for your wedding, just pick out your favorite whiskey, and I will make you the best blackberry whiskey lemonade, and of course I will make a virgin batch,” she said turning to the cabinet above her and pulling out three bottles of whiskey.

Sam laughed when he saw the bottle of Maker's Mark, he glanced at Dean, “That's the one.”

“You sure Sammy?” Dean looked at him, “You never cared for my father much.”

“Dean, we may have butted heads, but I loved him, it's the least we can do since he can't be here,” Sam said hanging his head at Dean's words. Sure he and John didn't see eye to eye on much, but the man was his father.

Dean nodded, “Maker's Mark it is then, do you have a little of this lemonade we can try?”

“Oh sure, made up a little of the lemonade last night, let me make you a glass,” Jennifer grabbed three glasses from the cabinet, “I've tried it without the whiskey and it was pretty good.”

She made the short stride to the refrigerator, pulled out a jug filled with purplish liquid, then grabbed ice from the freezer. She poured two shots in each glass then filled them with ice and poured the purple lemonade over the ice. She stirred it with a straw then handed each man a glass to drink.

Sam stuck the straw in his mouth and took a big sip, the tangy sweetness rushing over his taste buds. Whiskey flavor blending with the blackberry sharp and bitter, the lemonade sweet and tangy.

“This is really good!” Sam complimented.

“It really is,” Dean added turning his drink up and finishing it.

“See I really do know my stuff,” She laughed, “Now I won't charge you for doing the job, but I will need you to pick up supplies, and if you would like to offer beer, or any other drink, you will need to pick that up as well. Any questions?”

“Not that I can think of,” Sam turned his head to Dean.

“Nope, just make us a list and we can get the things you need in town today.”

Erin stepped back in the kitchen with a baby rested on her hip, “Jenni, someone is hungry.”

Jennifer walked across the small room and reached for the small boy, “Erin while I nurse him if I tell you the things that we need can you make the list?”

“No problem,” she said handing the baby over, “Got a pen and a spare piece of paper?”

Fifteen minutes later, they were headed back on the road. The afternoon sky was painted in shades of pink and blue. They walked back to Erin’s in silence, exhaustion was showing in all of them.

As they walked up on the porch, Erin turned to them, “Guys if you don’t want to head into town we can go in the morning.”

“We are good to go now, as long as you are,” Dean said,

“I’m good to go, Sam?” she turned to Sam.

“I’m good to go, can’t wait to see what you have in store for us next.”

“Alright, let me grab the keys and wrangle up an extra pair of hands,” She said walking into the house.

“You sure about this Sam, don’t want you exhausting yourself.”

“I’m fine, better than fine.” Sam smiled.

 

 

 


	13. the blue dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam find the perfect gown for his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys, I'm struggling with my depression but I kicked today in the ass! Thank you!

Headed to town was a bigger feat than they thought it would be, first, they had to have another escort for Dean, Erin, of course, wanted Sam. Erin chose to take another woman with them. Her name was Valerie, she was one on Erin’s close friends. She was a little butch and reminded Dean of himself. He laughed when he thought about it if he was female this would be him.   
They drove ten minutes into town, Dean sat in the back, silent as a mouse, not that he would have gotten a word in edgewise with the other three rambling on. Erin drove, keeping Dean on edge, he hadn’t ridden with anyone else driving since he was fifteen.   
Erin pulled into the parking space and shut off the car. The shopping center was large, about a mile from one end to the other. The stores varied from grocery to sporting goods. Erin reached between the seats and pulled the clipboard that she had been toting around all day, the list now filling an entire page.  
“So Sam you come with me, Dean you go with Val, we will plan to meet back here in two hours,” she said.   
“I don’t think that will work, Sam stays with me,” Dean said voice laced in unspoken fear.   
“That would take twice as long, Dean, you should know by now that Sam is in good hands. Plus isn’t it bad luck to see the bride in the gown before the wedding?” Erin smiled.   
Dean looked to the ground, he didn’t like it, but she was right, and he was going to have to get used to him not being glued to his side all the time, “Fine, but two hours.”  
“OK, Val here is your list,” Erin said tearing the page in half, reaching in her purse and pulling her wallet out “and here is the card, spend whatever you need to.”  
Val nodded in understanding, “Come on Dean, let’s see what we can do about making you groom material.”  
“Haha,” Dean said flatly rolling his eyes.   
Erin locked her arm around Sam’s arm and led him toward their first stop. The storefront windows had prom style dresses in the windows, complete get up, shoes, purses, you name it. He almost laughed, Erin pushed the door opened and stepped inside. The inside was immaculate Sam had only ever dreamed of being inside one. The carpet was soft under his worn boots. He hung his head knowing that in his worn out, two sized too small jeans that she could tell that he didn’t belong here. The young lady behind the counter smiled warmly at them.   
“Erin, I heard that you were coming in today,” she said stepping around to the front, “I almost gave up on you making it in today.”  
“Little birdie tell you I was coming,” Erin smiled, “This is Sam.”  
“Hi Sam, I am Linda, it’s so nice to meet you.” she extended her hand to Sam, a genuine act that he wasn’t used to.   
He nodded and reached for her hand, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
“So what can I do for you today?”   
“Well Sam here is getting married in three days, we were really hoping to leave here today with his gown,” Erin smiled looking around for the perfect gown.  
“Short notice, but I think I can work something out, what colors do you have in mind,” Linda asked as she walked to a rack in the back.   
“Well I was thinking of something with some blue, I really think it will make his eyes dance,” Erin said following Linda.   
“OK well we need to get him back for measurements, once we know his size I can pull a few dresses for him to try,” she said stepping into a small room.   
“Sam, come here dear we have to get you measured,” Erin called.  
“Oh dear,” Sam mumbled under his breath. He would have to take his shirt off to be measured and he was scared.   
He took a deep breath closing the distance between him and the tape measure one slow step at a time. He was shaking by the time he made the ten or so steps across the small room. He was having second thoughts about everything.   
“Sam, are you alright?” Erin asked seeing the visibly shaken Sam walking up to her.   
“No, she’s gonna see me, she’s gonna wanna know what happened to me,” he whispered to her.   
“Sam, sweetie I wouldn’t take you anywhere that wasn’t safe, she has been informed that we were coming and what to expect. She won’t do anything to jeopardize the agreement she has with the pack.” Erin reassured.   
“I hope you are right.”   
“Alright Sam, would you please step in here for a minute?” Linda called, pink soft tape in hand.  
Sam’s footsteps were cautious going into the room, his head hung low watching his steps. The room was small but not the tiny space he was used to at the Walmart. Linda stepped to the side letting Sam in the room with her.   
“I will make this as painless as possible I need you to take your shirt off, I will spare you from taking off your pants,” she said reaching for her pen that was tucked behind her ear.

Meanwhile, Dean was practically shaking with fear from being away from Sam. His ears perked, waiting for any sign of distress from his beloved. Val was all too aware of the distress her shopping partner was feeling, she was doing her best to keep him distracted.   
“Dean, look I know that you are worried about Sam, but trust me he is in the best hands. We have to get everything on this list. So if you want to go home anytime today focus. The faster we get this finished the faster you can get back to him.”  
“I know it’s just really hard, ya know being this far away from him,” Dean shrugged, “let’s just get this done.”   
They walked in silence, talking when it was only vital. For any choice that a simple gesture would not convey. They made their way through the store getting everything that was on that long ass godforsaken list. Not that he minded the shopping, he wanted to give Sam the wedding of his dreams, but the store wasn’t an army surplus, liquor, or a Walmart, it was one of those stores that only people with more money than brains shopped at. The looks he was getting from the other customers was off-putting and didn’t ease his worry. Their shopping cart full, they headed for the checkout.   
The store was busy today, three people ahead of them in line, a young man who looked to be a struggling father, judging from the contents of his shopping cart, an older woman, who had her cart overflowing with groceries, and a mom and dad with two bouncing toddlers sitting in the cart. Dean smiled to himself thinking that one day that could be Sam and himself.   
“Ya know when we get this loaded back up in the car what we have to do right?” Val’s voice overrode his daydream.   
“Yeah, we have to go fit me for a monkey suit, maybe we should double check this list one more time.”  
“You’re not getting out of this that easy mister. Don’t you want to be dashing for your beloved?” she asked rolling the cart forward as the family of four rolled out.   
“Well yeah, but I am not looking forward to having someone measuring my inseam,” the shudder was almost audible.   
“Well it will be worth it,” she fell quiet the store was bustling with a cacophony of sounds.   
Dean stuck his hands in his pockets rocking on his feet, nervously. They inched closer to the register while Val checked their list to be sure that they got everything that they needed. Satisfied that they had she shoved the list in her purse.   
“So, are you just a little excited about getting married?” Val asked trying once again to ground Dean, she was terrified that he was gonna wolf out.   
“Our honeymoon,” Dean answered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
She rolled her eyes, “Why am I surprised.”   
“What? OK for real, knowing that I’ll have Sam by my side ‘til death does us part and all that jazz.” Dean said looking at his shoes grinning, “Ya know if you would have told me six years ago that this would be my life I probably would have slapped the taste out of your mouth.”  
“You weren’t out of the closet yet?” her interest had been piqued.   
“Oh, well as far as that goes I guess you can say that I am only Sam sexual,” Dean blushed at admitting that to other people.   
“So oh so you aren’t gay?” She inquired.  
“For Sam, you bet your ass, for anyone else, nope, wouldn’t even consider it, but I have always had a soft spot for Sam.”   
Val nodded her head, “I’m sorry for what happened, for what it’s worth.”   
“Yeah, but silver lining and all right,” Dean said looking away from her.  
“Let’s not talk about silver,” She shivered.  
“Oh right, sorry,” Dean grimaced at his mistake.  
“Don’t let it happen again, they could be fighting words,” Val joked.   
Finally, it was their turn at the register. Val and Dean carefully placed the items on the belt to be scanned. This was the most stuff that Dean himself had ever purchased that didn’t involve ammo, guns or liquor, he was totally out of his element. The numbers on the total climbed higher with Dean’s anxiety, the final total was higher than he was that one time he smoked pot with the freaky hippy chick. His mind boggled at how freely these people spent money and how easy it was for them to come by it.   
The sun in the sky was starting to set under the mountains to the west, leaving brilliant shades of pink and blue across the sky. Erin could tell that nightfall would be on them before Sam was finished. He was being picky about his dress, which she didn’t blame him, his day should be perfect. He didn’t like the first one because it was too white, and the second one because it was too short, the next one was backless and even with a shawl it was a no go for the young wolf. Linda only had three more that were his size then he would be forced to settle on one.   
Linda came around the corner to the dressing room holding a dress across her arms that Erin thought would be perfect, but once again that wasn’t her choice it was Sam’s. The dress was navy blue with scalloped lace overlay on the top and lace sleeves, floor length,   
Sam’s eyes lit up, “Why didn’t you bring me this one first?”   
“Well I like making my own job difficult,” she smiled, “Now let's see if we can get you in it.”   
Sam stepped into the dress his worn jeans catching on the delicate fabric. Linda helped him pull the lace up his arms. They fit snugly, fabric stretched out over his shoulders, shoulder blades showing through the material. The lace was soft against his skin.   
“Alrighty Sam, gonna zip it now, so hold your breath,” she pulled the zipper up its tracks, “it fits like a glove.”  
Sam turned to the mirror, almost afraid that it wouldn’t look as good on him as it felt. He gazed at his reflection, he didn’t look as skeletal as he thought he would. The dress clung to his body but not in a way that would show off all his flaws. The fabric was thin enough not to smother him and soft enough to go bare underneath. He smiled with joy.   
“This is the one,” he stated, joy apparent on his face.   
“Good, let’s get it off and put in a gown bag, and get you back to your waiting groom.”   
“I sure hope he likes it,” Sam said sliding the dress down his arms before stepping out of it gingerly.   
“If he doesn’t he needs to have his head checked, Sam you look fabulous in that gown,” Erin spoke for the first time in two hours.   
“I will second her,” Linda said gathering up the gown in her arms careful not to let it drag on the ground. 

Dean was struggling between a navy blue suit, and a grey and blue pinstriped one. They both looked good, and he knew that Sam would love either.   
“You pick, that way if Sam hates it I can blame you,” Dean joked holding the navy one up and looking it over.   
“I like the pinstripe one,” She said, “no solid colors for you.”  
“You think?” Dean shifted his gaze to the other suit.   
“Yes, with the shoes and fedora you picked out, yes.”  
“Now which tie?” Dean asked sitting the suit to the side and holding up a green and blue striped tie, a solid blue one, and a gray one.   
“The blue one and they say women are the ones that are hard to shop for,” Val snorted.   
“Hey now, I won’t get married but once,” Dean said, “women shop like this all the time.”  
“And what exactly are you implying mister?” Val put her hand on her hip in mock defense.   
“You know what I am implying, now if we are done here I would really like to be getting home, I am tired and I know that Sam is tired.”  
“Well, I am waiting on you buttercup.”  
“If you are waiting on me you are goin in reverse,” Dean said as he picked the chosen suit, tie, and shoes before he made his way to the checkout. 

“I thought it would take us longer than you,” Sam smiled seeing Dean approach the car.   
“Is that so,” Dean smiled leaning in to catch Sam’s lips in his own. Sam’s scent filling his nose, “I missed you,” words were whispered.  
“I missed you too.” Sam stared into his eyes, the night sky offering shadowing for the two.   
“Alright get in the car lovebirds, we have to get back before they send a search party,” Erin said getting in the front seat.   
Dean held the door open for Sam before he filled in beside him. Finally, Dean’s nerves started to calm. Sam smelled good enough to eat. He laid his head over on his brother’s shoulder, breathing him in. Sam could almost taste the lust pouring off of Dean, he let a small almost silent whimper.   
“Dean,” Sam said in a warning tone.  
“Huh,” he responded mind clouded with his mates' smell.   
“Stop Dean, everyone can smell you, you horny bastard,” Sam hissed in Dean’s ear.   
“So,” Dean whispered amorously.   
Erin giggled from the front seat, “Young love, I remember those days, we had better get you two home before Dean gets handsy in the back of my car huh.”  
“That’s an option,” Dean snickered.   
Sam batted his hands away, guilt washed over him, “Sorry.”  
“Shhhh, it’s OK Love,” Dean soothed rubbing his face in Sam’s neck.   
Sam stiffened in his seat, “Dean please, I am getting wet, this entire seat will be soaked if you don’t cut it out.”  
Dean snickered, “Getting wet for me babe, gonna let me lick you inside and out?”  
Sam’s face was almost purple with embarrassment. He hung his head hoping to minimize his shame. Dean ran his hand down Sam’s stomach, imagining what it will be like when it swells with his pups. He was completely overcome with lust, and completely out of control.   
Erin knew the desire building in Dean, as she knows that Sam no longer carries Dean’s scent solely and that Dean is driving to mark his mate. She drove faster, knowing that if she didn’t get the young couple home they would be tied in the back seat.   
“Alright you two, go find a room, the one right on the other side of your front door will be fine, but please get out of my car,” Erin teased.   
“What about unloading?” Sam asked  
“The only thing you need to be unloading is Dean’s nut sack, Erin and I have this,” Val piped in.   
“Come on Sam, what are you waiting for?” Dean was almost drooling.   
Sam rolled his eyes and took a step towards his home. Dean fumbled with the lock for a moment and debated just knocking the damn door down, finally after three failed attempts the door was open and Sam was being pushed into their living room. Dean slammed the door behind himself, reaching for Sam and pulling him to him. His weight crashing on Dean’s chest. Dean wasted no time pushing Sam’s jeans to his ankles.   
He guided Sam’s willing body to the couch, pushing him to bend over. Sam gripped the back of the couch and waited to be penetrated roughly. While Dean was horny as hell, he wouldn’t ever hurt his brother. He dropped to his knees behind him, nosing between his ass cheeks. He growled possessively as he lapped at Sam’s dripping hole. Sam bucked back desperate to get Dean inside him, he anticipated his brother’s eager movement and pulled away, leaving Sam panting and whining.   
“Easy baby boy, I’ll get you there,” Dean skimmed his tongue down his crack running his hand up Sam’s shivering thigh.   
“Dean, please,” Sam begged not knowing exactly what he was begging for.  
“What do you want love?” Dean asked teasingly.   
“I want to cum!” Sam whined.   
“I told you I’d get you there,” Dean smirked standing behind his brother, the perfect arch to Sam’s back, his ass high in the air. He lined himself up and pushed deep inside.   
Sam yowled, and bucked back into the intrusion. Dean ran his hands up Sam’s back steadying himself. Heavy breathing, grunting, and slapping of skin filled the room as Dean set a punishing pace. Sam rared and tried hard to get Dean in deeper, angling his body just right for his prostate. He gripped his cock in his right hand, stroking to meet the thrust. Dean could feel his knot swelling, he grabbed Sam by the waist and sat down on the couch, pulling him down on his cock roughly. Sam rocked his hips.  
“That’s it, ride me,” Dean moaned laying his head back on the couch watching Sam’s back muscles as he worked his cock.   
Sam really put on a show for Dean as he felt his orgasm approaching, Dean’s knot swelled inside him. Locking them in place. Sam laid back on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother holding him close, then drove his knot in deeper, shallow thrust, driving Sam mad. He rung another orgasm out of Sam. They lay tied together in breathless bliss.


End file.
